


樹苗與毒瘤

by Yilin



Category: Original Work
Genre: BL, M/M, 原創
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 49,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yilin/pseuds/Yilin
Summary: 愛情可以像樹苗一樣逐漸成長，也可以像毒瘤一樣逐漸壯大。樹可以砍倒，可瘤會擴散、移轉，最後無藥可救。*BL注意！有虐注意！*有引用少量歌詞*部分內容可能有爭議
Kudos: 1





	1. 那一天即使背光依舊白皙的臉龐

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★自此，孽緣的種子便被灑下，天天期盼著太陽的照拂。

秋風順著廊道緩緩拂過，順勢摘下的片片枯葉蓋住了樹根的稜角；稱不上平坦卻足夠斑斕的地毯自泥土延伸到磚地，讓光禿的樹梢顯得有些突兀。  
人們踩踏過的窸窣聲並不清晰，反倒是有些距離的操場傳來吆喝聲、運球聲和籃板聲；可其中並沒有球棒敲擊棒球的聲音，讓他有些不來勁。  
但他還是一如往常，在用過飯的午後前往國中同學所在的資優班要找尋對方。不料正當視線逡巡之時，一個高大的身影將他擋在了門邊。  
「你找誰？」即使逆著正午的陽光，面容依然白皙的人問道。  
他有些疑惑，想著已經開學了一個多月，全班都應該知道自己很常找的人是誰，卻依然開了口：「我找晉福明。」  
「他喔？他今天沒來啊。他沒跟你說嗎？」對方笑了下，繼續開口，阻擋了他準備轉身離開的動作：「話說，你天天來找他，不嫌煩啊？」  
「什麼意思？」林玉鍾有些莫名其妙，卻也不急著離開，只是開始思索對方究竟要做什麼。  
「我是說，他剛剛翹課去找女朋友啦。」  
似懂非懂於對方有些輕佻的態度，但他心裡的失落明顯不是假的——為什麼他沒有跟我說呢。  
「他們交往多久了？」反應了一會兒，他終於斂著眼沉聲問道。  
「嗯⋯⋯可能有兩個禮拜了喔。」對方又露出了痞痞的笑容，男生中算高的音調也再度響了起來：「怎麼了？你很在意嗎？」  
為什麼他要瞞著我呢⋯⋯  
緊咬著脣，他又一次將視線移到腳尖輕聲說道：「他是不是覺得我很煩？告訴他，我以後不會再來找他了。」  
「喔。欸不對、等一下。」對方拉住了他的手腕：「你是不是棒球隊的？」  
「對啊，幹嘛？」  
「沒⋯⋯啊，那什麼，之前、好像在比賽看到過你，配球⋯⋯很厲害。」  
「喔。」感覺到自己越來越不耐煩，他扯了扯自己的手臂，對方也總算識趣地隨之放開。  
「那個⋯⋯你、不要難過，如果還想來，說找我也是可以的。我叫高采岫。」高采岫在他終於得以轉身離開前，留下了這麼一段話。  
「我哪裡難過了？」懷著滿腹疑惑，他只當認識了個怪人，緩緩踱回班上。  
***  
「采岫！外找！」幫忙傳話的人臉上透著顯而易見的訝異，但還是禮貌地沒有多問。  
他呼了口氣。  
即使前一天覺得高采岫有些怪裡怪氣，他最後還是在隔天用了對方給的理由進到班上。  
原因⋯⋯他也不明白，興許是因為高采岫這人太過奇怪，讓他起了一窺究竟的心思吧。  
「林玉鍾！你真的來了！」從圍著他的一群人裡擠出來，高采岫驚喜地跑到了門邊，拉著對方的手腕回到人群已經一哄而散的座位。  
意外於高采岫居然知道自己的名字而想要開口詢問，但轉念一想，卻又覺得自己這麼常來，對方聽過似乎也沒有什麼好奇怪的。  
避開不遠處晉福明的目光，林玉鍾興起了一絲玩興，努力掩蓋住緊張道：「你說你看過我的球賽，什麼時候的事啊？」  
「啊？」可能有些意外林玉鍾會用這麼單刀直入的開頭，高采岫愣了下才回答：「之前國中升高中的時候在猶豫要不要放棄體育進資優班時，正好被同學拉去看了。」  
「你是國中是體育班？」察覺對方不像某些資優生一樣是個書呆子，林玉鍾瞬間感到兩人親近了幾分：「打過棒球嗎？」  
「呃對，以前國中是。那時候打過一點點。」  
「要不要我教你？」愉快地笑了開來，卻又有些壞心眼地想要在晉福明面前展現他們的友好而拍了拍對方的肩膀。  
「教我？好啊，什麼時候？」高采岫倒是沒有注意到這點小心思，只半是期待半是擔憂地看著林玉鍾：「你們球隊不是很忙嗎？」  
「沒關係，禮拜天自主練習的人都很少的，借球具來用也不太會怎樣。」林玉鍾移開視線，一面玩著指尖，向前望去的臉龐滿是開心：「之前還有人帶校外的來玩呢，不要受傷就好了。」  
「好啊，那我去，到時候你不可以嫌棄我喔？」  
「不會啦，你不是說你打過一點點嗎。」  
「是沒錯。」高采岫點了點頭，又再度笑了起來：「那就後天早上七點，我在校門口喔？」  
「直接進來球場就好啦！」  
***  
「這裡，不是，你腰要用力。」林玉鍾拍著高采岫的後腰，認真糾正對方的姿勢。  
「欸，沒想到你聊天的時候還好，打球的時候居然這麼⋯⋯魔鬼？」高采岫放下球棒笑道：「也太認真了吧。」  
「要打就認真打啊。」林玉鍾有些不滿地微微鼓起臉頰。  
「好啦，我知道，我只是說一下啦。」高采岫撞了下對方的肩，討饒似地說道：「還有，別生氣啦，你生氣居然會嘟嘴欸。」  
「我哪有嘟嘴。」瞪了對方一眼，林玉鍾望向場邊繼續說道：「欸還是、你要不要休息一下？」  
「不用，我再練一下。」自信地笑著，高采岫將球棒甩到肩上：「我肯定一下就打得比你好了。」  
「那我去喝水了，不管你了。」  
「欸不要啦，繼續教我啦，林教練？」立刻抓住對方的手臂，高采岫又傻傻地笑了。  
即使傻，但是不知為何，林玉鍾卻覺得那張笑臉看起來燦爛耀眼得不輸烈日，十分迷人且令人眷戀，讓他感到原先就偏高的體溫又開始上升，而且似乎毫無冷卻的意思。  
「好啦，我去喝一下水，真的，等一下再回來。」回過神才意識到盯得有些久，林玉鍾拍了拍高采岫的手背示意對方放手。  
「好！等你喔！」  
聽見對已經跑遠的他的喊話，林玉鍾的嘴角揚起了一抹微笑，呼吸與心跳也越發加急——已經好久沒有感覺、打球是如此開心的事情了。

「欸，你要吃什麼？」午間時分，高采岫問林玉鍾，顯然是想要和對方一起外食。  
「我有帶便當啊。」沒想到林玉鍾從包裡拿出了保溫袋，拉開並拿出便當盒和餐具，開始吃了起來。  
「喔⋯⋯那我去買便當好了。掰掰～」高采岫收回了有些欣羨的眼光，一邊奔離一邊叫著：「你要想好下午怎麼教我喔！」  
「好～」  
***  
「喂，你和玉鍾是怎麼回事？」就在高采岫將午餐的麵包袋塞進抽屜時，晉福明的聲音冷不防在他面前響起。  
「什麼意思？我跟他就⋯⋯剛認識啊？」刻意隱去了是他先搭訕林玉鍾的橋段，存著使壞的心思，高采岫裝作一臉無辜的樣子答道：「怎麼了嗎？」  
「那他上禮拜五為什麼是跑去找你？」  
「喔，這個啊，因為你沒有跟他說你交了女朋友，所以他不爽啊～」高采岫傾身向對方靠近了些，帶著點幸災樂禍的語氣說道：「你沒看到他那天的臉色，超難看的哈哈！」  
「你⋯⋯！」晉福明的手按上了高采岫的桌面，憤怒自泛白的指關節間顯而易見：「他不爽我是我跟他的事，你少管！」  
「欸，別生氣。」自覺玩笑開得有些過頭，高采岫仰起了臉：「你跟他好好解釋不就好了？他看起來也不是那種小氣的人啊。」  
「采岫！外找！」遠處同學的大喊打斷了可能的爭執，讓兩人齊刷刷轉向門口，果不其然看見了露出有些意外的表情的林玉鍾。  
「你們⋯⋯在講事情嗎？」將步伐停在了大約一公尺外，林玉鍾疑惑地問道。  
「沒事沒事。」高采岫上前去搭上林玉鍾的肩往自己身邊帶：「剛才說完了，現在是你的時間啦～」  
「真忙啊你。」愣在一邊的晉福明揚起嘴角調侃了起來，卻又轉瞬間斂起笑意、合掌彎腰轉向林玉鍾：「玉鍾，沒跟你講我女朋友的事是我不對，不要生氣了，好嗎？」  
「喔⋯⋯我沒生氣啊。」遲疑了一陣，林玉鍾才搖了搖手顯示自己似乎真的不在意，同時順著高采岫的力道坐到了對方身邊。  
「沒生氣就好⋯⋯那我先走了喔。」笑了起來，晉福明揮揮手，一溜煙便跑出教室。  
「嗯，掰掰⋯⋯」沒想到對方跑得那麼快，林玉鍾準備開口的時候才看見對方已經提起腳步要離開，只能將衝到嘴邊的話語吐給了空氣。

「你們很熟？」林玉鍾收回原先看著門口的視線，轉向高采岫道。  
「還好啊，不太熟。」高采岫小心翼翼地對著眼前口氣似乎有些衝的人問道：「你⋯⋯還在生氣？」  
「沒有，只是⋯⋯還是有點在意而已。」  
即使不太熟卻知道晉福明跟女朋友已經交往了兩個禮拜有——該不會真的只瞞著自己吧。  
林玉鍾沉默了一會才繼續開口：「還有，我沒有難過。」  
「真的？」  
「真的。」  
「嗯⋯⋯」高采岫拉近了兩人的距離，仔細端詳著他的表情，彷彿這樣就能看穿他的所思所想。  
雖然對方長得並不是一副兇神惡煞的樣子，不過一直被這樣一雙眼用力盯著，想要不毛骨悚然還是有些難度。  
「呃，怎麼了？」  
「玉鍾。」高采岫突然又拍了他的肩、放低聲音柔聲說道：「如果遇到了不高興的事要說喔，知道嗎？」  
「呃，好。」許是不適應於突然改變的稱呼和聲線，林玉鍾意外地察覺自己的耳根似乎有些發熱，但他還是裝作不在意地開了口：「謝謝你啊，采岫。」


	2. 是否甜美都只能是瞬間甚至假象

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★已經走出來、成為了太陽的人與走回過去、再也見不到光的人。

不如平時壓抑地讓人喘不過氣的低沉陰雲，今天的天空彷彿絲綢一般光滑地無限延伸、延伸直到了視線的盡頭。  
雖是冬季卻因為太陽而不會令人感到刺骨的寒意，只是會在躲到陰影處、北風吹過時真正感覺到春天還未到來。  
算是個適合運動的好天氣。  
高采岫今天的午餐是塞在包裡的一整條吐司。看著對方一邊吃一邊撕碎餵給在附近兜圈子的鴿子們，聞著不斷掠過鼻尖的香氣，林玉鍾忍不住開口：「欸，采岫，你的麵包怎麼那麼香？」  
「喔，這個啊，這個是牛奶麵包。你沒吃過嗎？」  
「好像沒有⋯⋯牛奶是說會有牛奶的香味嗎？」  
「不知道耶。」高采岫拿出了整袋吐司，準備要再抽一片出來：「你要吃嗎？」  
「欸、不用給我一整片啦。」林玉鍾伸出手阻止對方的動作。  
將手搭上去的一瞬間，他才注意到對方正捏著吐司的左手十分骨感，纖長的指尖似乎要整個沒入鬆軟的吐司中。  
「我叔叔家裡是做這個的，所以有很多，不用客氣。」被盯著的人渾然不覺，繼續著手上的動作。  
「不是啦，我的意思是、太多了我吃不完，會浪費的。」縮回了手，林玉鍾的視線開始追隨那骨節分明的手。  
「喔，也是，那我撕一半給你？」遲疑了一下，高采岫才繼續問道。  
「一口就好了。」林玉鍾擱下了手中的筷子，接過高采岫撕下的一小塊吐司：「謝啦。」  
高采岫因為使力而發白的指關節漸漸回到了膚色，可林玉鍾卻感覺他方才與對方相觸的指尖有了發癢的詭異。  
「不會。」高采岫繼續吃著，沒多久卻又開了口：「其實啊，你剛剛那樣，讓我想到了我前女友。」  
「前女友？」咀嚼著香氣的嘴幾不可察地停了一下，林玉鍾狀似漫不經心地反問。  
「對啊。她很喜歡吃，但是又怕胖，常常都只跟我要一口來吃。」  
即使高采岫的聲音就像是在說故事一樣十分輕緩，但林玉鍾還是有了在聽著利刃般的判決的錯覺。  
光聽言詞就可以料想兩人分手已經過了些時日，但高采岫語調中的不捨、遺憾，甚至隱晦不明的疼痛，都再再反襯出了當時的光景有多甜蜜。  
「你很喜歡她嗎？」儘管知道這麼提問有些突兀，甚至可說是失禮，林玉鍾還是忍不住內心的好奇。  
「嗯，曾經。」高采岫收起了原先就看來有些勉強的笑容：「雖然是因為觀念不同、雖然是我提的分手，但是還是會覺得難過。畢竟是初戀嘛。」  
「那⋯⋯為什麼分手？」吞下了吐司，林玉鍾繼續問道。  
「唉，這個啊，之後再說吧⋯⋯」高采岫喝了口水，轉過頭直面他，揚起了一個太過刻意的笑：「我再繼續說下去，你就不用吃啦！」  
「喔⋯⋯」心不甘情不願地重新執起了筷子，林玉鍾想一想又開了口：「你別難過了，大家不是都說、初戀是不會有結果的嗎。」  
「哈哈，知道和接受是兩回事啊。」將水瓶扔回包裡，高采岫又回到了有些蒼白的語調。  
「就算分手了還可以被掛念這麼久，被你喜歡著的時候，她一定很幸福。」林玉鍾驀地感到有些豔羨，甚至還將那樣的想法付諸了言語。  
「我這麼好，誰被我喜歡，肯定都會很幸福的～」高采岫站起身，露出了個張揚的笑容，顯然是想要將整個話題揭過：「我去上個廁所啊。」  
「好。」愣愣地目送高采岫直到對方在視線中消失，林玉鍾才終於想起來，剛才應該要對那句臭屁到不行的話加以反駁的。  
但是——算了，誰讓高采岫拿了一小塊牛奶麵包賄賂他呢。

到了下午，高采岫的姿勢已經到達了及格線。林玉鍾一邊感嘆著前體保生果然就是不一樣，一邊愉快地躲到了樹蔭下行名為監督實為偷懶的動作。  
看著一次次揮棒練習的剪影和因為冬日而較早揮灑的彩霞，他忽地發覺，高采岫真當是生著一張帥氣的臉蛋。即使映在面上的日光已經黯淡，依然不減他所散發的光彩。

「你長得蠻帥的」一句話不知道為什麼說不出口，準備收拾球具的時候，他只能為越發鼓譟的心跳保持沉默。  
他才聽對方說過的，身邊的這個人，是有交過女朋友、有一段深刻的初戀的，雖然他也不知道自己為什麼要在意，卻依舊把它放在心上，一遍又一遍地壓著，壓到似乎要喘不過氣來。


	3. 到最後變成他最喜歡的那一道菜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★當香氣蔓延且無法遏止時，要由什麼來填補逐漸稀薄的空氣。

「你平常中午吃什麼啊？」也許是想到了打球時的事，一次在班裡，高采岫突兀地問林玉鍾。  
「啊？就、一樣，便當啊。」不明白對方這麼問的理由是什麼，只當沒話找話地接著問：「那你呢？」  
「福利社的麵包。」他抽出了還塞在抽屜裡的塑膠袋，笑著說道。  
「這樣很不健康欸！」他瞪大了眼：「而且你以前還是體保生，怎麼會習慣這樣吃啊！」  
「帶便當麻煩啊～」有些輕佻地瞇起了眼，高采岫緩緩側趴下來看著林玉鍾，隨後又迅速直起了身，伸出手擦過他的臉頰。  
「幹嘛？」對於突如其來的近距離接觸，林玉鍾再度瞠大眼，往後閃了一些。  
「沒事，有睫毛。」  
看著笑得有些傻的高采岫，林玉鍾鬼使神差地開了口：「明天、明天我給你帶便當吧。」  
***  
隔天中午，林玉鍾果然依約多帶了個便當來到資優班門口。  
「你找⋯⋯？」也許是為了謹慎，即使知道他最近到資優班來幾乎都是找高采岫，被攔住的同學依然問道：「你找晉福明還是高采岫？」  
「我找——」  
「你還真的帶便當了啊！」高采岫驚喜地奔了出來，嘴角的弧線充滿陽光的魅力，他頓時被那明亮的笑容吸引住，還沒反應過來，便已經被對方拉著奔向學校的頂樓。  
「美味的便當，當然要配上絕美的風景！」高采岫對著林玉鍾眨了眨眼，眼角眉梢間滿溢著鬼靈精怪的調皮，卻又流露出一絲幸福的滿足。  
「欸？喔⋯⋯」雖然冬日的寒冷並未完全過去，有些料峭的空氣依然在兩人之間流轉，可被那笑容一加溫，林玉鍾便毫不猶豫地答應了那有些魯莽的要求，將對方的便當遞了出去。  
「哇！番茄炒蛋耶，是我最喜歡的家常菜！」打開便當，高采岫又一次驚喜地喊道。  
「真的？你喜歡番茄炒蛋喔？那我之後多做幾次給你。」林玉鍾像是中樂透一般開心地說道：「那你有什麼不喜歡吃的啊？」  
「嗯⋯⋯洋蔥。」高采岫快樂的笑顏瞬間變成了苦惱的面龐：「所以我雖然很喜歡吃番茄炒蛋，但是洋蔥炒蛋完全不行。」  
「喔～那我記住了。」林玉鍾點點頭將這樣的資訊暗暗刻在心上。  
「啊！」已經打開便當準備大快朵頤時，高采岫這才發現自己兩手空空，只好有些尷尬地說道：「餐具⋯⋯你有嗎？」  
「喔、我有帶，想說你平常應該不會帶在身上，我⋯⋯」怕自己顯得太雞婆，林玉鍾閃著眼說道：「那個⋯⋯做得沒有很好——」  
「很好吃欸！你媽做的？」劈手奪過筷子，高采岫邊狼吞虎嚥邊問道。  
「欸？不是，是我自己做的。」  
「好厲害！你根本新好男人！」高采岫停下筷子，毫不猶豫地誇讚：「以後嫁給你的女生肯定超幸福的！啊～羨慕死了！」  
林玉鍾有些羞赧地笑了。感覺到一股暖流注入血液中，有什麼東西正因為溫煦的澆灌而悄悄萌芽了。


	4. 只能在夕陽下奔跑直到追上影子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★最終仍舊沒有找到答案的他，只能在稀薄的空氣中逐漸窒息。

「那是誰？」看見對方擱下球棒，盯著網外的女孩，他心裡升起了一股不祥的預感。  
「我女朋友。Z女高的，很可愛吧？」高采岫欣喜地笑著，將球棒交還給林玉鍾，輕快地踩著步伐說道：「她來找我啦，今天先這樣吧？下次再拜託你囉！」  
「嗯、好。」林玉鍾簡短地回答，臉上滿是難掩的失落。然而在高采岫的眼中，只有眼前甜美可人的女朋友，絲毫沒有察覺林玉鍾臉上顯而易見的異樣，甚至伸手摟了摟身旁的那女孩：「怎麼樣？」  
胡亂敷衍了幾句，林玉鍾回到場中收拾球具，而後才想起來思考那一分不祥的預感究竟代表著什麼。  
好朋友脫魯了，他應當感到高興才對⋯⋯可為什麼他心裡有些失落，甚至是嫉妒呢？  
一個人離開了球場，看著被餘暉拖長的影子，他突然感到孤單了起來——  
是了，他失落，是因為對方沒有即時告訴自己這天大的好消息；他嫉妒，只是因為嫉妒對方能夠脫單吧。  
可是當時晉福明沒有告訴他的時候，他都沒有感受到的這一分窒息，又是什麼呢？  
——難道他對我的溫柔與關懷，從頭到尾竟只是我的幻想而已嗎。  
林玉鍾失望地看向血紅的天空。初次見面時對方拉住他手臂的那份溫柔厚實至今仍燙著皮膚，只是當時的他還未察覺，這份溫柔從來不只屬於他。  
即使他只是、想成為最特別的那一個。  
***  
既然高采岫有了新的女朋友，他是不是應該要停止做便當給對方了？看著被自己壓在抽屜最底下的兩個信封袋，他嘆了口氣，想起了那個充滿無厘頭的對話。

「給你，感覺一直白吃白喝也不好，又不知道你平常買食材都多少錢，就用我心裡覺得值得的價錢算了。」交給意外地瞪大了眼的林玉鍾一個信封袋，高采岫笑著：「拿去啊，伙食費喔。」  
愣愣地接過信封袋，他打開之後嚇了一跳：「六千！？太多了吧！」  
「一個兩百，一個月三十天，剛剛好啊。」已經開始大吃特吃的高采岫含糊地說道。  
「等一下，首先，禮拜六沒有；再來，也沒有兩百這麼多——」  
「我說有就是有，你們家不用水電瓦斯嗎。」高采岫立刻打斷對方，理直氣壯地說著：「就這樣，你不收我就不吃了。」  
「喔⋯⋯好吧⋯⋯」看見對方甚至作勢要蓋起便當盒，林玉鍾只能答應眼前反常地強硬的人。

指尖敲著書桌，他看著前些日子上網查詢之後抄下來的食譜，終於抽出一張，緩緩走向廚房——至少把這個月的份做完，之後再說吧。

只是他沒想到，高采岫在第三個月又愉快地給了他一樣的信封袋。  
「你不是有女朋友了嗎？她可以做便當給你啊。」  
「什麼啦，你嫉妒喔。」高采岫將信封袋拍在林玉鍾手臂上笑著說道：「她看起來像是會做家事的樣子嗎？指甲油這麼漂亮。而且我們不同學校的，很麻煩欸。」  
「喔⋯⋯」一陣酸溜溜的情緒湧了上來，他輕聲說著：「有個人能夠做便當，不是很幸福嗎？」  
「是啊，所以有你幫我做，我覺得超幸福的～」又是那個招牌的傻氣笑容，高采岫將吃得精光的便當盒交還給林玉鍾。  
抿住了脣，他只能將頭埋進才吃了一半的便當中，裝作是因為時間不夠，讓兩人之間陷入沉默不語。


	5. 我不知道你不知道她也不會知道

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★擁抱再溫暖，也比不上擁有。

邁入夏天，驕陽也終於開始肆無忌憚了起來。林玉鍾看向高采岫揮灑著汗水的笑容，又試著換了個角度投球。  
即使投手並不是他打的位子，但「對付」眼前半個門外漢，仍舊是綽綽有餘。  
此時一陣難得的微風吹過，本不應當影響到他的球路，卻因為看見對方輕輕飛揚的髮尾而有些愣神，不小心投了一個太過簡單的直球。  
然後他看見了高采岫臉上一抹張揚的勝利笑容，聽見了球棒與球撞擊的清脆聲響——  
「全壘打！是全壘打吧？是吧！」扔下球棒，高采岫作勢要衝向一壘，卻在邁開幾步之後突然急轉彎，朝投手丘衝了過來。  
「等等！你⋯⋯」還來不及阻止對方，林玉鍾就被高采岫抱了個滿懷。但是因為衝撞的力道太大，重心一個不穩，兩人便直接倒在了紅土之上。  
「喂！髒死了！你——」本來想要揭破是他失投的事實，但在看到佔滿了視線的欣喜笑容，他卻說不出口了。  
——這人為什麼，即使背光，還是如此耀眼呢？  
即使有眼前人替他伸手墊著，林玉鍾仍將有些迷迷糊糊的思緒歸咎於後腦勺著地的力道太強。於是他同樣伸出雙臂，半抱住了對方：「恭喜。」  
「哈哈！我很厲害吧～」輕輕抽出了還被對方壓著的手，即使覺得手肘疼得厲害，高采岫依舊笑著，儘量將雙手撐直在對方身側：「抱歉啦～把你撲倒囉～」  
順著對方起身的姿勢放開手，林玉鍾的視野中卻依舊滿是那陽光的笑顏。頓時感到有些彆扭，他撇開了視線，推了推壓在身上的人：「快起來啦⋯⋯」  
「不要～」高采岫燦笑著，抬起手戳了戳林玉鍾的腰側：「接招！」  
「喂！不要、噗哈、喂、停下來啦、哈哈、哈哈哈⋯⋯」林玉鍾的眼漸漸泛出了水意，兩手開始往高采岫身上一通亂拍。  
「林大教練，你真的超怕癢欸。」大約是玩夠了，高采岫終於停下了那雙在林玉鍾眼中彷彿惡魔一般的手。  
「呼⋯⋯你真的是⋯⋯很無聊喂！不要！你快起來！」看見高采岫又伸出了手指扭動著在威脅，林玉鍾不顧還沒喘勻的氣，伸手用力把對方推了出去。  
可就在他成功把高采岫推到自己身旁時，卻又有了一絲莫名的空虛。於是林玉鍾將整個身子側過去面向對方，毫不意外看見了高采岫正咧著嘴笑得開懷。  
「感謝你啦～林大教練～」高采岫又再一次伸手攬住了林玉鍾，引著對方靠上自己的胸膛。  
聽著高采岫因為運動與胡鬧而有些加速的心跳聲，林玉鍾忽然感到面上一陣發燙；而本應是充滿汗臭的擁抱，竟成了令他感到安心的味道。  
他想，他或許早已經被眼前的人深深吸引住了吧。  
***  
步上頂樓，林玉鍾微微揚著嘴角。猜測著高采岫看到便當菜色時會有什麼樣的表情，已經變成了他午休時刻的小確幸。  
他甚至可以從對方的表情判斷高采岫偏好什麼、比較不喜歡什麼，乃至於喜愛什麼樣的口味，即使便當總會被吃個精光。  
打開通往頂樓的門——他們現在已經不會在教室外碰頭，而是有默契地到頂樓等待對方——今天的風並不大，但他卻看見了快步走過來、甚至帶起了風的人影。  
「每日一抱～感謝你幫我做便當～」高采岫笑嘻嘻地半抱了對方一下又放開，期待地接過林玉鍾手上的便當袋並坐了下來。  
「⋯⋯你嚇到我了。」自認臉上被激起的熱度已經壓退下去，林玉鍾故作冷漠地說道，卻又順著對方的姿勢坐在一旁。  
「抱歉啦，想說感謝你一下嘛。」高采岫手上開便當的動作沒停，但還是側過頭擔心地問道：「不喜歡？」  
「沒⋯⋯只是嚇到了而已。」  
「那就好！那之後就每天中午都表達一下我的感謝吧！」高采岫笑道，一邊大口吃著飯菜。  
「咦⋯⋯？」弱弱地發出了疑問的音節，但顯然被忽略了過去。於是林玉鍾抿脣笑了下，感覺到了那一分被壓著的感情破土而出，逐漸伸展開了枝葉。

——他依然在跟那個女孩共享著他。儘管這麼說似乎有些悖德，林玉鍾仍然無法阻止自己在看見第四個信封的時候不去這麼想。


	6. 夏日的溫度與因酒後加速的心跳

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★此情此景，原是輕描淡寫，終卻深刻而雋永。

「畢旅的時候，我們坐混車好不好？」正當兩人在暑輔的某日期待地討論著不久後畢旅的行程時，高采岫突發奇想道：「這樣我們雖然不同班，但是還是可以一起玩，你覺得怎麼樣？」  
「好啊！」林玉鍾側頭想了下，很快就應下來：「該不會你們班也在吵混車的事情吧？」  
「對啊，而且我們班超慘，奇數個人，所以大家都不想去。」高采岫笑著夾了口食物。  
「所以你就要當那個落單的？」林玉鍾笑道，過後調侃了句：「還是你在班上沒朋友，所以坐班級車也一定會落單？」  
「什麼落單！我這叫朋友多到別班還附帶幫人解決問題！」高采岫抗議道：「每次找我吃午餐的人都很多，為了你我才排除萬難欸！」  
「不喜歡就不要嘛⋯⋯」聽見對方這樣說，林玉鍾感到強烈的不滿，耷拉下了嘴角，難過地看著自己努力做的便當忍不住囁嚅道：「幹嘛說得那麼勉強。」  
「欸，我開玩笑的，你生氣了？」  
「⋯⋯沒有啦～」聽聞對方是玩笑話，林玉鍾內心雖然還有些害怕——怕那些話裡頭摻雜了多少真實性——仍舊是如法炮製了：「我也是開玩笑的啊～看來我演技很好耶。」  
「你！嚇我一跳！」高采岫推了下對方，還想要伸手去搔他癢，最後卻因為便當盒裡的飯菜而作罷：「如果你答應坐混車我就饒了你。」  
「什麼啦⋯⋯我想一下喔。我們班我印象中也是奇數個人⋯⋯」  
「對吧！快去快去！跟他們說你要坐混車！」高采岫興奮地說道：「我在這裡等你吧！」  
「不會有人搶啦，等一下再說就好了。」林玉鍾有些失笑地看著急切的人。

就因為這樣一個魯莽的約定，兩人在畢旅當天大清早看見對方時，忍不住相視而笑，原先的睡意似乎也被一掃而空。  
「這四天雖然不能跟你玩，但是至少我可以跟你坐車，這樣感覺好有趣。」高采岫期待地轉頭看著他問道：「你要坐窗邊還是走道？」  
「嗯⋯⋯我都可以，看你。」林玉鍾想了下，確認自己並沒有特別偏好的位置後便答了出來。  
「那我要坐窗邊。」高采岫向裡頭先跨了步後說道。  
「你喜歡看風景？」  
「不是，如果是這樣我幹嘛還要跟你約啊。」高采岫向林玉鍾招了招手示意對方也趕快坐下：「只是覺得車子裡的空間很小，不太喜歡，窗邊會感覺大一點而已。」  
「喔～」林玉鍾點了點頭表示明白，之後又因為好奇開口問道：「對了，你以前國中沒坐過混車嗎？」  
「沒有耶。以前國中的時候我是坐班上的。你坐過喔？」高采岫反問。  
「有。我們班因為那個時候大家都不想去，所以老師就用抽籤的，結果每天去坐的人都不一樣哈哈～」想起那時大家都在祈禱著不要被抽到的滑稽場景，林玉鍾揚起了笑容。  
「所以你是大前輩欸，好酷喔。」高采岫拍了拍對方的肩膀笑道。  
「其實坐混車也沒什麼特別的啊，反正大家都在睡覺。」林玉鍾還真的認真思索起有沒有什麼「指南」可以提供給高采岫，但是最後只得出了「沒差」的結論。  
「可是如果旁邊坐的人不熟，那會睡得不安穩啊！」高采岫顯然很不贊同：「不然我幹嘛找你！」  
「喔⋯⋯好像也是⋯⋯」林玉鍾微微笑道：「所以你把我叫來，只是為了要陪你睡覺啊？」  
「才沒有，陪睡的話當然要找漂亮的美女，哪會找你啊。」高采岫大笑，過後將頭偏向窗外，似是在尋找班上同學的身影。  
「欸⋯⋯我們男校，你從哪裡找美女啦！」不明白內心重新出現的隱隱的失落是怎麼回事，林玉鍾只覺得夏日六時的晨光即使透過窗玻璃還是如此耀眼，將沐浴其中的睫毛和髮尾都照得閃著金光，帥氣得像一尊精緻的雕像。  
忍不住拿起掛在脖子上的相機按下快門，留下了一幅幅安靜卻深邃的畫。原想要多拍幾張卻被主角發現，還抓過他的相機要求檢查有沒有把他拍得夠帥。  
看完還不夠，對方拿出了手機，轉成自拍鏡頭，手搭上他的肩膀拉過去：「笑一個啦！你偷拍我好幾張，我光明正大要求一張你的照片不過分吧？可以拿來當聯絡人的照片啊！」  
被對方這樣說，不常自拍的林玉鍾僵硬的笑容終於逐漸變得自然，將兩人的青春定格在了最美好的畫面之中。

而或許可說是一語成讖，也或許只是因為太早起，林玉鍾在啟程沒多久後便開始打起了哈欠。  
高采岫看著對方漸漸往走道傾斜的身子，有些無奈卻又好笑地揚起了嘴角——這人幹嘛不靠著自己呢。  
於是他伸手將對方攬了過來靠到自己的肩上，還順手玩了玩對方散在前額柔軟的瀏海，在看見輕皺起的眉頭後，這才明白林玉鍾為什麼沒有向他靠了。  
於是他伸手將窗簾拉上，之後又調整了個舒服的姿勢，讓自己也倚著對方安然進入了夢鄉。

林玉鍾洗完澡出了衛浴後，擱在床頭櫃的手機正巧響起了簡訊的提示音。  
「欸，玉鍾，你電話喔。」在床邊滑著手機的朋友叫道。  
「誰啊？」邊擦著頭髮，林玉鍾有些疑惑地開口：「可以幫我看一下嗎？」  
「喔⋯⋯」操作起他的手機，對方過沒多久便答道：「是『采岫』傳的。他說，查房完了偷溜出來買東西，回去發現同房的有人已經睡著了，問可不可以來找你玩。」  
「喔⋯⋯」看著走過來的人，林玉鍾思索了下，向對方道了聲謝並接過手機。  
「欸，他誰啊？該不會是每次你都跑去找他吃午餐的那個人吧？」朋友用手肘頂了頂他好奇地問道。  
「嗯，就他。」一面將房號傳給對方，一面回答好奇的朋友，原想要將手機丟一邊去，沒想到高采岫立刻回了訊息。  
「欸，你喝酒嗎？」林玉鍾抬頭問道：「采岫說有偷買酒，問我們要不要。」  
「欸？好啊，反正我常喝。那兩隻就不管了，誰叫他們拋棄我們跑去找別人玩。」  
「好。」林玉鍾微微笑著回覆高采岫，沒多久便聽見了門鈴響起的聲音。  
打開門，他看見了穿著大約是睡衣的鬆垮舊衫和連帽外套、手上提了個沉甸甸的深色束口袋的人。  
雙方都難得見到彼此這麼隨意的樣子，林玉鍾看著對方難得清晰的鎖骨喉頭一緊，趕緊尷尬地將人邀請進房間內。  
似乎沒有注意到他的侷促，高采岫自來熟地和好奇地在房內張望的人打了個招呼，便將幾罐啤酒放在了床頭櫃上。  
「你們酒量應該⋯⋯還好吧？」或許是偷渡過來了才想到，高采岫有些緊張地問道。  
「我很好！」林玉鍾的朋友立刻舉手，大叫著像是宣示主權一樣。  
「那你呢，玉鍾？」高采岫憋笑著向對方比了個大拇指，將幾瓶酒推向對方示意自便，之後轉向林玉鍾問道。  
「呃⋯⋯我只喝過一瓶，一次都不會喝太多，所以我不知道⋯⋯」林玉鍾緊張地答道。  
「好啦，喝過就好。」嫻熟地開罐，高采岫立刻灌了一口：「爽！啊你就不要喝太快，頭暈就不要喝了喔。」  
「這裡是我房間，喝醉也不會怎樣啦⋯⋯」  
「不行，喝醉很不舒服的。」高采岫堅定地搖頭，還將整隻大手蓋在了未開的啤酒上：「答應我，不然我就只讓你喝一瓶，不對，一滴都不讓你喝。」  
「好啦，謝啦。」對高采岫的擔憂和叮囑感到暖心，林玉鍾也搶過一瓶開罐啜了一口。

「對了玉鍾，你們之後不是要比賽嗎？在哪一天啊？」一面喝一面閒聊著，話題轉到了最近的體育賽事，身邊的朋友突然向林玉鍾問道。  
「有啊，你要來嗎？」笑看著對方，林玉鍾答道。  
「去啊，當然，呃⋯⋯不對，我要看我有沒有空。」  
「八月二十八號喔。」林玉鍾雖然依舊回答著對方，眼角餘光卻偷偷瞄向了高采岫，想要知道對方有沒有在聽。  
他承認，他很希望對方能夠在自己的邀請下去看一場自己的球賽。之前聽對方說和朋友看的、根本不知道是哪一場，說不定那場自己根本打得不好——就這樣留了個不好的印象，他可不願意。  
但是總感覺，這邀約一旦說出來，就好像表示他很希望對方去看、被拒絕會死掉一樣，讓他遲遲不願意開口。  
「啊！不行！我那天要幫我老媽顧店！」朋友抱頭大叫，但林玉鍾卻只看見高采岫的表情在聽見日期後一閃而過的一絲僵硬。  
「我⋯⋯再看看。」高采岫答道：「會儘量去的，時間地點再拜託你了喔！」  
「怎麼了？你那天有事嗎？不來也沒關係的⋯⋯」林玉鍾努力維持臉上的笑容，裝作善體人意的樣子。  
「也不算有事，就⋯⋯嗯，我會再看看的，加油啊！」高采岫拍了拍他的肩。或許是因為酒精的關係，讓他感覺那力道十分火熱；於是他勉強揚起了一個笑容說想要去廁所，卻在站起身後被對方立刻扶住了身子。  
「你還好嗎？你是不是喝醉了？」兩雙四隻眼睛把他盯得渾身不自在，於是他擺了擺頭確認，似乎真的有些暈呼呼的，便道：「好像有點暈⋯⋯我上完廁所後回來睡覺好了。你們也差不多要睡了吧？」  
高采岫掏出手機看了下時間，才發現已經一點多，也不知道同睡一間的朋友是不是都已經睡下，於是想了會，他只好厚著臉皮開口：「那個，我可以也睡你們這邊嗎？」  
「當然可以！」朋友豪氣地代替林玉鍾回答：「反正另外兩隻大概也不會回來了，你就跟玉鍾睡吧！這樣我就可以自己睡雙人床了哈哈哈～」  
林玉鍾無語地看向高采岫。只見對方眼中盛滿笑意地回望過來並輕輕點了點頭，光暈落在他的髮絲和白皙的臉龐，柔和了平時稜角分明的線條，讓他忽然不敢再看。  
「我、我去廁所了。」他絆了下，之後落荒而逃。  
「喔！小心喔！不要跌倒喔！」而高采岫還在他身後大喊著要他注意安全。

等到他走出衛浴，一眼便看見高采岫正坐在床緣滑著手機；或許是聽見了腳步聲，對方回過頭來暖暖地笑了下。  
——明明是一樣的場景，為什麼這回會感到心跳加速呢？  
他緩緩鑽進被窩，回頭小聲地道了句晚安便繼續維持著背對對方的姿勢閉上了眼。  
原本還亮著的燈突然被按滅，他聽見了旁人布料摩擦的聲音，感受到了彈簧床輕緩的晃動，還有逐漸接近的溫度。  
燥熱、暈眩——他或許是真的喝醉了吧。

隔天醒時，當他發現自己安睡在對方懷裡的那份驚慌過後，那狀況也被他解讀成了只是因為房間冷氣太強、而他想要靠近熱源而已。  
一切依舊。除了開始結出的花苞，一切依舊。


	7. 隻身一人看著在遠方被漏接的球

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★以為付出會有回報，可等來的卻是代價。

到了比賽當天，林玉鍾才明白，高采岫所謂的有事是什麼。  
「他就是林玉鍾，我之前跟你說幫我做便當的好兄弟。怎麼樣？」高采岫將林玉鍾攬了過來，卻又稍稍鬆了手在對方耳邊低聲抱怨道：「你手套拿下來啦！一直撞到我。」  
「你好，我是程旖，采岫的女朋友。」女孩似是沒有見到這一丁點小插曲，銀鈴般的聲音配上甜美的笑容說道：「我常常聽采岫說你打棒球很厲害，現在還拉著我來看比賽。加油喔～」  
林玉鍾移開原先顧著高采岫的視線，輕輕笑了下感謝對方的鼓勵。  
——這什麼話中帶刺的說法。  
「對啊，加油喔！不吵你了，你們加油區在哪邊？我先去佔位子囉！加油啊！」高采岫拍了拍林玉鍾的肩笑著說道。  
「好⋯⋯」

「妳看，很厲害吧！」高采岫眉眼間漾著笑意，迅速向程旖投去了一個炫耀似的笑容誇讚道。  
即使林玉鍾整場幾乎都蹲在打者後頭，鮮少有真正起身傳接球的動作，但是每當他作為打者奔跑時，飛揚起的紅土配上逐漸升到中天的烈日，便彷若是灑落的金粉在他周身舞動著，耀眼而帥氣。  
其他的球員都沒有那麼閃閃發亮，唯獨林玉鍾，就像是場上那唯一的一道光。  
「欸，好無聊啊，到底哪裡好看呢？」程旖扯了扯高采岫的袖子，看起來有些不耐煩。  
「我已經答應他要來看了，而且妳不覺得、戰況越膠著越有趣嗎？」高采岫的嘴角依舊帶著笑：「更何況他們實力都不差。」  
「你明明是先答應我要約會的！」咬了咬牙，程旖攢緊的高采岫的袖子揚聲說道。  
「我有問妳要不要改時間，妳說不要的啊。」將身子向前傾，高采岫右手抵著大腿撐起了下巴，語調輕佻地回道。  
「那是因為、因為⋯⋯」  
——因為我想要你為了我放棄他。  
「因為什麼？」皺起了眉，高采岫深深吸吐了一下：「好啦，別生氣了，等一下帶妳去吃冰啦，好嗎？」  
「⋯⋯嗯。」  
***  
終於贏了。  
林玉鍾開心地和隊友擊掌，之後往看臺看去。原想給對方一個勝利的手勢和感謝的笑容，卻萬萬沒想到遠方的畫面能夠瞬間讓他垮下臉來——高采岫正起身，讓女友拉著他的手要離開。  
他想要追上去，但是他沒有體力、也沒有資格去質問。  
——明明是約會卻跑來看球賽，高采岫你真不夠浪漫的。  
可是，不知道為什麼，雖然不浪漫，我還是好羨慕好羨慕她啊⋯⋯  
***  
「吶采岫，你說的那個好兄弟，他幫你做便當做多久了啊？」舀起一小匙冰，不知道因為什麼而一直心慌著的程旖在湯匙接近嘴脣之際忽然抬眼問道。  
「什麼好兄弟啊，叫他名字啦，林玉鍾，林——玉——鍾——」高采岫正用力地想要將所有料拌在一起，全然沒有注意到無視了亮了又熄的手機螢幕的程旖。  
「好啦，那你和林玉鍾認識多久了啊？我看你們好像很熟欸。」不耐煩地將手機丟回包裡，程旖順著對方的話改口問道。  
「嗯……好像也就高二的時候吧……我想想喔……應該是——」  
「欸算了不重要。所以你們其實也沒有認識很久嘛。」又看了眼高采岫，程旖總算將懸著的第一匙冰送進口中。  
「一年……好像是，不過不久不重要啊，反正他人很好，我還蠻喜歡他的。」擱下了湯匙，高采岫的雙眼發著亮說道：「我跟你說喔，他的便當真的超好吃的，尤其是番茄炒蛋，他做的根本就是全世界最好吃的！」  
「你也喜歡吃番茄炒蛋？」程旖也瞪大了眼，重新將頭抬了起來。  
「對啊，我沒跟你說過喔？」訝異於對方似乎顯得有些過激的反應，高采岫愣了愣後才問道。  
「應該是……沒有。」稍稍側了下頭，程旖思索了會後才答道。  
「喔……欸、所以你也喜歡吃番茄炒蛋啊？」像是見到知音一般，高采岫又重新揚起了笑容。  
「沒有啊？」  
「可是你剛剛說『也』啊。」輕輕皺了下眉頭，高采岫讓身子靠上椅背，像是眼前那一碗已經開始融化的冰從未在他眼中一樣，只是繼續疑惑地問道。  
恍然像是想起了什麼似地，程旖疑惑的神情很快就消失，轉而將視線落回碗中，又吃了一匙後才開口：「啊……那是因為我爸也喜歡吃，而且他常常說我媽做的番茄炒蛋是世界第一。」  
「真好……你會做飯嗎？」消除了疑惑，高采岫終於開始大口吃了第一口冰。  
「不會耶……你會嗎？」  
「不會啊，不然我幹嘛羨慕。」高采岫抬頭笑了一下，又埋頭急著吃了幾口：「會做飯真的很厲害耶，感覺就像變魔術一樣。明明是一樣的食材但是每個人做出來的就是會不一樣，就像是人家常常說的字如其人一樣。」  
「嗯……那你覺得你的好兄弟做出來的飯、感覺是什麼樣子的？」手上的動作緩了下來，程旖輕聲地問道，卻像是心虛一般等到話音落了才重新直視對方。  
「很用心，很細心……就跟他本人一樣。」高采岫的嘴角微微揚了起來，雖然是向著她的，卻彷彿失焦、在看著更後頭的什麼一般。  
而那個神情，是她未曾在對方臉上見過的。  
可她心裡卻神奇地終於安定了下來，像是這幾個月以來找尋著的答案終於水落石出，只是伴著輕輕吐出的一口氣指向了對方的碗：「喔……快吃吧，都要變果汁了。」


	8. 捧走你的陰雲當成棉花糖來獨享

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★應注意、能注意而未注意的那些小事，聚沙成塔、而後塔落。

「欸你沒事吧？」晉福明用手肘頂了頂有些不在狀態的林玉鍾問道。  
「啊……沒事，怎麼了？」收回望向看臺的視線，林玉鍾努力拉回自己飄忽的思緒回道。  
「沒啊，只是覺得你最近都心不在焉的，沒事吧？該不會是有喜歡的女生了？」晉福明賊賊地笑著搭上了林玉鍾的肩說道：「快來跟大哥哥說說～」  
「沒有啦，每天不是上課就是練球，哪有時間交女朋友？」將肩上的手拍了下去，林玉鍾嫌棄地說道。  
「是喔，我還以為你是吃醋咧。」即使晉福明裝作不在意地背著手向前邁了幾步，話語間掩藏的擔憂還是被林玉鍾聽了出來；可他沒那個餘力感謝對方，只是被那簡單的幾個字嚇了一跳。  
「吃醋？吃誰的啊？」  
不得不說，這心理發酸的感覺還真的有些像是傳說中的吃醋。  
「就采岫的女朋友啊。你該不會喜歡人家吧？」  
「才沒有！我今天第一次看到她的！」  
「一見鍾情也不是不可能啊～」晉福明又笑著回頭調侃。  
「真的沒有啦！」

「吃醋」。  
他不得不承認自己心中真的有這樣的感覺，但是他不可能是因為程旖而吃醋，要的話也應該是——  
因為程旖的存在，所以他吃醋了。但是為什麼呢？  
他知道他一直都對高采岫有女朋友一事心存芥蒂，也許是害怕對高采岫來說自己只是一個可有可無的存在，也許只是不希望兩人之間的話題充滿一個他不認識的人，但是這樣的感情，又為什麼會導致吃醋？  
或許他只是想要成為對方心中最重要的那個人，可若是有「女朋友」的存在，這個願望就無法實現吧。  
即使他只是想成為可以參與高采岫的一切，並與對方同甘共苦的、最好的朋友。  
***  
中午的頂樓便當約會就這樣平靜無波似地持續了好幾個月。林玉鍾很享受這樣兩人獨處的時光，總覺得此時此刻的高采岫臉上的笑容都只是他一人所有。  
他喜歡看高采岫打開便當時，臉上驚喜讚嘆的表情；喜歡聽他大口咀嚼飯菜時，仍不忘給予的連聲讚美。雖然他偶爾也會在心中告誡自己不可以這麼自私地佔有高采岫，畢竟對方是個有女朋友的人，但那一分自責和矜持總在高采岫投給自己一個心滿意足的迷人微笑後便消失得無影無蹤。

今天中午，林玉鍾同樣帶著便當來到頂樓，眼前卻不是過去那個會擁抱著迎接他的高采岫，取而代之的是盤腿坐在地板、面無表情地弓著背，像是要黏到地面上的人。  
林玉鍾從來沒有見過這樣的高采岫。對方看似不帶任何情緒地在發呆，但他卻莫名能感覺到，一股深深的絕望與悲傷正鋪天蓋地而來。  
「你⋯⋯怎麼了？身體不舒服嗎？」扶著對方的肩膀，林玉鍾輕柔的動作讓高采岫稍微抽離了原先的灰暗情緒。  
「我⋯⋯」陰雲籠罩的大地被一絲光芒破開，高采岫緩緩抬起頭看向林玉鍾欲言又止著，毫無防備地跌進了林玉鍾滿是關心的眼波中。  
自早晨便壓抑著的崩潰似乎再也無法隱藏，他像是抓著浮木一般緊抱住林玉鍾開始放聲大哭：「我失戀了⋯⋯」  
「不珍惜你是她的錯。她會後悔的。」猝不及防聽到高采岫分手的消息，林玉鍾愕然，連原委都還不知道，卻依舊輕拍高采岫的背，細聲而堅定地低語著：「沒事的。有我在。沒事的。」  
雖然為高采岫的分手感到一絲惋惜，但林玉鍾感受到更多的，卻是獨享的勝利和狂喜。

——從此以後，高采岫便是我一人所獨有。

對方抱著他哭了一個中午，從肩頭滑落到懷裡。直到鐘聲響起才讓他們想起飯都還沒能動一口；於是他們只好翹課，繼續躲在頂樓緩緩享用便當。  
偷得了一個小時、多佔有了高采岫一個小時，這個認知讓林玉鍾揚起了嘴角，忍不住在一陣輕風拂過時往高采岫身邊多靠近了些。  
而高采岫也沒覺得奇怪，興許是當作了對方因為難以感受到的秋涼才貼得近些，即使他能夠清楚看見對方由後頸滑進衣領的汗水，也能夠清楚聽見自己不住嚥下口水時喉結滾動的聲音。  
***  
趴在床上，林玉鍾看著眼前「刪除草稿？」的字樣，在左鍵與右鍵之間猶豫不決。  
雖說簡訊的內容也沒什麼，僅只是「你現在還好嗎？」的關心字眼，但是他一來不想要讓對方再次回憶起那悲傷，二來也不想要讓對方有一絲注意到他所懷揣的怪異心思的機會。

躺在床上，高采岫看著眼前「您確定要放棄此訊息嗎？」的字樣，指尖在「確定」和「取消」間來回遊走。  
雖說簡訊內容只是想要表達對方讓他抱著哭還不嫌髒、事後甚至同他翹課吃完便當的感謝，卻不知怎地，一來覺得僅靠一封「今天謝謝你」的簡訊是無法表達誠意的，二來卻又覺得這樣做有些將兩人間的關係表達得太過生疏。  
猛地想通了什麼，他終於按下確定，轉而在聯絡人中找到了對方的手機號碼，撥了出去。

還在猶豫間，突然看見對方打來的來電顯示，林玉鍾想也不想立刻接了起來，卻只能怯怯地「喂」了聲。  
「玉鍾？」  
不是面對面的時候，他們從來都只有和彼此以簡訊聯絡。這是他第一次聽見對方通過電磁波轉換的聲音：不如平時偏高的音調，溫和依舊，卻更為低沉，加之倚在頰側的手機，讓對方的聲音彷彿就在耳邊呢喃，讓他不由自主地加溫了耳廓。  
「嗯⋯⋯是我，怎麼了？」挑揀著字句，最後他只能乾巴巴地回應，以免內心那分已經結出花蕾的情感飄散出氣味，直接將對方薰走。  
「那個⋯⋯其實也沒什麼事，就⋯⋯謝謝你今天中午還這樣陪我⋯⋯」  
「那沒關係的，哭出來總是比較好——」  
「不是，我是說，還陪我這麼久。」  
「啊⋯⋯沒關係啦，反正下一節課我也不想上啊。」  
「騙人，你這麼認真的人，講這種藉口太假了啦。」高采岫在電話那頭輕笑了聲，氣息彷彿順著電磁波吹在了林玉鍾耳邊，搔得他心癢。  
「沒啦，真的⋯⋯」  
「好啦，不說這個了。你覺得我怎麼樣？」  
「啊？」心跳漏了一拍，林玉鍾倏地翻過身坐了起來：「什麼意思？」  
「我長得不帥嗎？人不好嗎？為什麼她要劈腿啊⋯⋯」  
「劈腿！？她是劈腿！？」林玉鍾身體又大力往前傾了些，險些讓手機從自己的手掌中滑出去。  
「嗯⋯⋯對⋯⋯我今天早上看到的，就在她家門口。」高采岫頓了下，深吸一口氣之後繼續說道：「她就牽著那個男的，從我面前走過去。」  
「那你⋯⋯」  
「所以我刻意等了下一班公車，在車上傳Line跟她說了分手，她就⋯⋯已讀我了。」  
「那個、你不要難過，她⋯⋯她不珍惜你是她沒眼光！你人帥又溫柔，下一個肯定會更好的！你很好的！呃⋯⋯」說了幾句才意識到根本就像告白一樣，林玉鍾的臉頰騰地發燙，又開始支支吾吾了起來。  
「嗯⋯⋯謝謝。」高采岫的失落依舊顯而易見，全然沒有注意到電話另一端的人正兀自害羞著，只是又像是忽然想起什麼似的開口問道：「玉鍾，你⋯⋯不會這樣隨隨便便背叛我的，對吧？」  
「啊？啊⋯⋯當然啊，我是你朋友，沒事怎麼可能會背叛你呢。」林玉鍾攢緊了手機，時時刻刻提醒著自己是高采岫的朋友，對方只是因為心情低落要尋求安慰，話中絕無任何特別的深意在。  
「嗯⋯⋯你不僅是我的朋友，你還是我的好兄弟。」高采岫低低笑了下：「今天謝謝你啊。晚安。」  
「嗯，晚安。」  
因為父親工作忙，林玉鍾已經好久沒有機會對別人說「晚安」一詞；現下得到了高采岫「好兄弟」的認定，代表了他在對方心中也是特別的存在。雖然還是莫名覺得有些微妙，但是再加上得到了那溫柔的一聲「晚安」，他的心便能夠拋棄那一點違和，直接被甜蜜所填滿，帶著微笑緩緩進入了夢鄉。


	9. 即使依舊是相異的特別也沒關係

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★雖然好了傷疤就會忘了疼，但是新傷卻依舊痛不欲生。

即使遭到被劈腿的對待，高采岫似乎依舊對找尋真命天女沒有任何畏懼，連復健期都沒有，不久後便在一次午餐歡天喜地地掏出了手機宣布天大的好消息。  
「告訴你喔，我又交到一個新女友了！」高采岫一面興奮地說著，一面開始翻找相簿。  
還來不及反應，林玉鍾就被迫看向親密的兩人合照。  
「嗯⋯⋯很可愛啊，感覺她很喜歡你。」並沒有說著違心之言，即使如此，心中的嫉妒依舊不減，甚至忍不住拿自己和對方一一比較。  
「對啊！雖然沒有上次那個可愛，但是她真的超喜歡我的。」  
「哪一間學校的啊？」  
「J女高。叫戴瞳珞喔。瞳孔的瞳，珞是玉字邊加一個各種的各。」  
——這樣啊，那成績應該沒有我好吧。  
「嗯⋯⋯你們怎麼認識的啊？」  
「社團啊。她知識超豐富，雖然她說是因為氣喘所以比較少運動，相對看了很多雜書，不過不管怎樣都蠻厲害的！」  
——這樣啊，所以她不能跟你一起打球。  
「那她會做飯嗎？」  
「不會，但是她喜歡做甜點。」答完，高采岫似笑非笑地看向林玉鍾：「你問這麼多幹嘛？身家調查啊？」  
「呃⋯⋯沒啊⋯⋯只是幫你看看，她適不適合你。」林玉鍾努力揚起嘴角：「畢竟上一個是劈腿，這一次總要找到真的喜歡你的才行。」  
「謝啦，果然你才是好兄弟。其他人聽到都只要求我請客呢！」搭上對方的肩，高采岫輕輕在林玉鍾耳邊說道：「我就偏不。我只請你。」  
「欸？」立刻彈開高采岫的臂彎，林玉鍾摀著發燙的耳：「請我什麼？」  
「請你吃晚餐～這附近有一間速食店，不是連鎖的，我之前吃過覺得蠻好吃的，帶你去吃吧！」高采岫笑道：「你應該很少吃外食吧，看你這麼節省。」  
「嗯⋯⋯確實。」訝異於對方竟然會注意到這點小事，林玉鍾真正笑了起來：「那我晚上一定要點最貴的！」  
***  
「怎麼樣，好吃嗎？」  
除了星期天，這是兩人第一次在課後還有約，讓林玉鍾在新奇之餘還感覺到了一分優越：「嗯。」  
每次只要和高采岫吃東西，看著對方享受食物的樣子，他就會連帶覺得自己的食物根本就是米其林三星，美味加分絕對不只翻一倍。  
這或許也是他願意一直做便當給對方還曾經想過無償的原因吧——看著對方的笑容、聽著那些連聲稱讚，就能夠讓他心滿意足地認為自己做的食物是天下第一美味。

「原來你是我最想留住的幸運，原來我們和愛情曾經靠得那麼近⋯⋯」小幸運的副歌在正做著垃圾分類的兩人之間響起，依舊滿盤紙製容器的高采岫轉身朝向林玉鍾：「玉鍾，幫我接一下可以嗎？在我右邊口袋。」  
「喔好。」以彆扭的角度將左手伸進對方口袋，卻因為兩人中間隔了個餐盤而不得不多撈幾次才將手機拿穩掏出並看向來電顯示：「欸，你女朋友欸⋯⋯」  
正丟著垃圾的人頭也不回：「沒關係，幫我接一下。」  
「喔⋯⋯喂？」有些猶豫地按下接聽，林玉鍾將手機靠在耳邊。  
「采岫，你在哪裡？」清澈的女聲傳了過來，是個感覺很適合唱聖歌的乾淨嗓子。  
「呃，那個，學校附近——」  
「你是誰？」戴瞳珞乾脆利落地打斷林玉鍾：「采岫呢？」  
「喔⋯⋯他在我旁——呃，他在上廁所。」看見高采岫緊張地搖著頭，林玉鍾立刻改口：「我他朋友，怎麼了嗎？」  
「嗯⋯⋯好，那麻煩你幫我問他有沒有空來接我，我忘記帶雨傘了，現在學校剩下的人我都不認識。」  
「下雨了？好，我等一下問他。」  
「謝謝。」  
「喔，掰掰。」

將狀況交代了下，而後兩人才雙雙注意到一件事。  
「下雨了？」高采岫看向玻璃窗外，這才明白兩人因為太專注於吃東西和聊天，連外頭已經下得像是起霧了一樣也沒有發現：「你有帶傘嗎？」  
「嗯⋯⋯有。你去接她吧。」翻了下包包，林玉鍾在將拉鍊重新拉起之後才答道：「掰掰。」  
「⋯⋯你確定？」高采岫皺起了眉，視線在林玉鍾空空如也的手和拉得嚴實的包之間來回：「你不要因為你叫林玉鍾就讓自己去淋雨喔。」  
「什麼啦哈哈，這什麼爛諧音。」林玉鍾將手搭上對方的肩並將之向門口推了推：「因為我要去上廁所啦，所以等一下再拿，你先走啊別讓女朋友等了，掰掰～」  
「喔⋯⋯那我先走了喔，小心不要感冒。」  
「你也是～」

將自己鎖在廁所，林玉鍾背靠著門吐了口氣。  
好啦，現在該怎麼辦呢？  
他當然也沒有帶傘，但是又不想要因為自己而影響到那小倆口的甜蜜時光。如果他說沒帶傘，高采岫肯定會選擇先送他再去找女朋友，這樣對誰都不好——他會愧疚，高采岫會太忙，戴瞳珞會太晚回家。  
而且一個女生，這麼晚又下大雨，還是讓人送回去更好吧⋯⋯  
吐口氣，林玉鍾抹了把臉，這才回身將廁所門重新開啟——這些都是藉口，他最害怕的根本是看到當高采岫將他送到車站後、轉身回到雨中時那個離去的背影，就像是在告訴他：林玉鍾，你不是他最特別的人，他最特別的那個人還在等他。  
走到門口張望一圈確認高采岫早已離開，林玉鍾便從背包中拿出防風外套穿在身上，戴上連衣帽，拉緊繫帶，之後將自己連同內心蠢蠢欲動的獨佔慾全都浸到雨夜之中。


	10. 如果注定還沒得到就要失去的話

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★並肩之後、背道而馳。

「你今天看起來沒什麼精神？」看著不同往常閃閃發亮、期待著他給便當評價的無神雙眼，高采岫有些擔憂地問道。  
「沒⋯⋯只是覺得⋯⋯」  
「等等啊，我猜猜看⋯⋯是不是⋯⋯因為模考成績不理想？」高采岫轉了下筷子：「需要的話，我可以教你喔？」  
「說不好也不算，就只是⋯⋯想要考醫科的話、考不上。」林玉鍾失落地說著，之後又朝口中夾了片香腸。  
「你也想要考醫科！」高采岫的音調高了八度：「天啊！我們一起加油！如果考到同一間，我們就是同學了！」  
聞言，籠罩了林玉鍾半天的陰雲瞬間消散，取而代之的是高采岫耀眼甚而刺目的笑容。  
「同學」，聽起來是多麼接近卻又遙遠的詞，和「朋友」一樣，雖然似乎都不是他想要的那一個，聽來卻依舊美好。  
「欸，到時候，我們來看、誰先交到女朋友吧？」高采岫的手肘推了推林玉鍾，揶揄道：「說真的，你沒交過女朋友，但是總有喜歡的類型吧？」  
看著壞笑著地人，林玉鍾鬼使神差地依著眼前的人開了口。  
「嗯⋯⋯大概是有自信的、尤其是笑起來很好看的人。」就像是太陽一樣，能夠照亮整個世界。  
「功課好但是不能像書呆子，要會運動，最好可以跟我一起聊棒球。」還有一起拋接球、一起揮棒、一起慢跑。  
「還有要可以跟我一起幼稚，卻又可以成熟起來討論事情。」就像每一天的談天與打鬧。

「也太順了吧？你背稿了？還是⋯⋯有喜歡的人啦？」高采岫笑道。  
「也不算吧。」理想的朋友……也可以算是喜歡的類型吧。  
「好吧⋯⋯」高采岫嘆了口氣，放下已經被淨空的便當盒，望著有著絲絲卷雲的天空說道：「我啊，喜歡那種會撒嬌的、可愛的、不要太爭強好勝的人。」  
「什麼意思？」  
「就⋯⋯不要對成績太斤斤計較吧。知道我為什麼跟我的第一任分手嗎？因為她一直在跟我比成績。這也是我為什麼不想要找B女高的，因為她們那種⋯⋯想要較勁的感覺、很不好。」  
「你這是大男人主義吧。」林玉鍾斜睨了高采岫一眼：「而且B女高的人又不是都這樣，你這是心理陰影、PTSD啦！」  
「不是那個意思、我⋯⋯」  
「好啦，我知道，反正就是指不要一直斤斤計較吧？」林玉鍾淡淡笑著，悄悄蓋起了還剩下四分之一的便當盒。  
「怎麼吃這麼少？」  
像是被抓包一般，林玉鍾縮了下肩：「沒⋯⋯今天沒食慾。」  
「壓力不要太大喔！有問題可以來找我喔！」  
拍在背上的溫度和往常一樣燙人，可林玉鍾的心已經漸漸冷了下來。  
撒嬌、可愛——那不全都是女孩子才能擁有的特權嗎。  
***  
「欸說真的！我完全搞不懂你怎麼會單身十八年。」  
「咳！？」面對高采岫突如其來的提問，林玉鍾嚇了一跳，嘴裡嚼著的飯菜差點噴出來。  
「不是啊！你看看嘛，你成績不錯，人又體貼，還會做菜，怎麼會沒有女孩子喜歡你。我身為你的好兄弟，我都覺得要愛上你了，你身邊的女孩子怎麼會這麼沒有眼光！」高采岫誇張地嘆了口氣，忿忿不平的樣子讓林玉鍾忍不住輕輕笑了出來，心底流過一股暖意，之後高采岫說了什麼、抱怨了什麼，林玉鍾全沒有在聽。  
我都覺得要愛上你了——林玉鍾的腦海裡，只剩這句話縈繞著他，原本覆滿了雪的枝椏，又重新沐浴在春日暖陽下，任嫩葉肆意延展。

「你前陣子不是說，有問題可以問你嗎？」他終於鼓起勇氣將斟酌了好久的話說出口：「我這次國文的模考、有幾題不懂，放學後可以來問你嗎？」  
他的語速似乎有些急促，暴露出了他已經反覆咀嚼多日且緊張不堪的事實。  
「可以啊。」高采岫大力點了點頭：「互相幫忙嘛。這幾天看你心情都不太好，事情都悶在心裡。現在你總算肯向我求助了，當然好啊哈哈哈！」  
聽見對方同樣也有關注自己的心情，林玉鍾瞬間感到暖心卻又恐慌——他什麼時候，會發現自己所懷揣的那一分別樣心思呢？  
***  
「你看這句『猶恐』就是還害怕的意思，表示他們其實已經相遇了⋯⋯等我一下喔。」高采岫骨節分明的指尖離開了考卷，自口袋中掏出了正在震動的手機。  
看著高采岫背過身來，林玉鍾只能模模糊糊地聽著對方的聲音，猜測著來電的人究竟是誰。  
不過他很快就沒有模糊的餘地了——聽著逐漸拔高放大的聲音，他立刻明白了來電者的身分。  
「我說過了吧，不要跟我比成績！」高采岫對著手機另一端大吼，引來了速食店內許多人的側目。  
「欸，采岫——」林玉鍾伸出右手按了下對方的肩希望能夠小聲些，卻被對方大力甩開。  
「什麼？因為是J男高的、所以才有比較的價值？那難道妳跟我交往、也是因為我是J男高的？」高采岫語氣中的憤怒顯而易見，不如平常的傻裡傻氣，或是溫柔，或是燦爛：「那麼，如果我考不上T大，妳就要跟我分手，對吧？」

「⋯⋯妳說什麼？」  
在火爆之中奇怪的一陣停頓後，高采岫猛地抬起了頭，視線向左掃了又掃。  
林玉鍾跟著抬起頭，發現一陣香氣正隨著一名高佻的女孩飄了過來，最後站定在他們桌前。  
「⋯⋯妳怎麼在這裡。」緩緩放下了手機，高采岫的語氣滿是冷酷。  
「你明明說過、今天要約會的。」女孩的語氣也是顯而易見的不悅：「禮拜天不行，禮拜六你要上課，好不容易有了個平日下午，卻又突然跟我說不行？高采岫，你很行嘛。」  
「你明明沒有跟我說過、不喜歡比成績。」女孩俯下了身，視線直逼著林玉鍾到他忍不住別過眼。  
「那個⋯⋯怎麼了？」  
「你就是那個幫他做便當的？感覺很不錯啊。」女孩笑了下，手順著回過頭的姿勢，直接甩了高采岫一巴掌，隨後傾身靠在對方右耳細語道：「你讓我覺得，我才是那個介入的人。你都沒看見，剛才你有多溫柔。」  
「再見。」

看著女孩似乎精心打扮過卻無端顯得憔悴的背影，林玉鍾愣了下，才反應過來要去關切高采岫的狀況。  
「你還好嗎？」抑制著總忍不住發抖的手，林玉鍾輕輕碰著對方臉上的紅痕。  
「沒事，很響而已。」抓住林玉鍾的手離開自己的臉頰，高采岫將之放回桌面。  
「那⋯⋯你難過嗎？」側過身並將左手覆住右手感受上頭的餘溫，林玉鍾細聲問著。  
「不會。」高采岫苦笑了下：「沒上次痛了。」  
***  
在聽見那一聲響亮的巴掌之後，他才真真正正意識到自己的想要成為對方心裡最特別的存在根本不僅只是奢望。  
高采岫未來還是會有女朋友的。  
現實反覆折磨著他，而今天總算是在心上劃出了一道口子，翻出血淋淋的傷口與現實。  
林玉鍾屈膝坐在床上，黑暗中手機螢幕的微光映上他的臉，手機鍵盤的聲音答答地響，在靜謐的房間中更顯刺耳。  
反覆打出又刪除——從「不用擔心，我會一直陪著你」到「不要忘了無論如何，都有我在」——思索著斟酌著如何才能讓句子不要顯得太過。  
最後他終於按下送出、扔下手機，卻無論如何也不能按下自己心中放大的酸楚，只能用手臂壓緊眼窩，假裝自己不曾為了這理所當然的事實難過得狼狽不堪。  
***  
夜深人靜，然而高采岫房間仍是一片燈火通明。他蜷縮在床上，腦中一遍遍播放著今天發生的一切——「啪」一聲清脆的耳光、女孩頭也不回離開的背影，還有⋯⋯想到這裡高采岫的身體不由自主地一震，來得太過快速的一切中，最為鮮明的，竟是林玉鍾顫抖冰冷的指尖輕撫他臉龐的溫柔，以及對方既心疼又焦急的眼神⋯⋯  
「我到底在想什麼⋯⋯」高采岫甩了甩頭，試圖禁止自己胡思亂想。  
「叮！」突然響起的提示音和亮起的手機螢幕吸引了高采岫的注意力。  
「這麼晚了，是誰還會傳簡訊啊？」他喃喃自語著，緩緩念出簡訊的內容：「『不知道你睡了嗎？希望你能有個好夢，不要忘了無論如何，都有我在』。」  
讀完這封簡訊，想到了和前前女友分手時那人輕緩的安慰聲，高采岫不禁露出了笑容，一絲甜暖順著血流蔓延全身——簡訊的寄件者，正是林玉鍾。

——你是不是棒球隊的？  
——如果還想來，說找我也是可以的。  
他現在終於知道當初在看見對方緊咬著脣時，為什麼會情不自禁脫口而出這樣一句話了。  
高一下初進資優班時並沒有發現，卻在幾天之後才注意到那以男生來說算是嬌小的人。  
因為似曾相識，向新交到的朋友打聽了幾句才知道對方是棒球隊、前來找自己的國中同學的。  
——一般人會這麼在意以前的同學、在意到天天過來的程度嗎？  
就這樣看對方風雨無阻地報道，連名字都已然知曉，甚至還會在對方沒出現時在意起對方是不是病了。

——我想和這個人當朋友。

這麼重情的人並不多見，也因此他變得在午休時間總會分點心思留意門口的人潮。  
說來也是湊巧，那天晉福明蹺課去找女朋友，而林玉鍾的身影又被他捕捉得一清二楚，依著他的性格，自然會上前去搭話，順道找個藉口讓兩人開始有了聯繫。  
然後他們便理所當然般地從朋友變成了好朋友，再從好朋友成了最義氣相挺的好兄弟。

但是，照著漫畫的情節，面對好兄弟被甩巴掌的時候，不都是損對方幾句，甚至拍照下來當作笑料嗎？會有好兄弟在第一時間便是上前來關心自己的傷嗎？  
而他也居然，對那冰冷的指尖有了比疼痛更灼熱的印象。  
——你讓我覺得，我才是介入的那個人。  
他至今依舊沒有明白，戴瞳珞這句話真正的意思是什麼。他並沒有要拿對方當作什麼，應當是好好當一名男朋友的⋯⋯  
——你都沒看見，剛才你有多溫柔。  
可當他在擁抱她時，是輕柔地環著她的背脊的；當他在親吻她時，是輕柔地捧著她的臉頰的。  
他究竟少給了什麼？  
攢緊被單，他忽地想不起來女孩的髮絲是什麼觸感了。  
腦中所現，全是幾個月來的午間、他因為感謝而擁抱林玉鍾的溫暖。  
而他也終於明白，輕柔並不算什麼，和溫柔相比，總缺了點溫度。  
可他把他所有的溫暖全留給了那個人，讓腦海只剩下一句堅定而完整的話。

——我想和林玉鍾當戀人。  
***  
戴瞳珞看著前面的聊天紀錄和最後一句話，輕輕斂了斂眼。  
「下午玉鍾臨時有事 我們改約別天 可以嗎？」（下午12:53）  
「喔」（已讀 下午12:55）  
「雖然剛剛說了再見 但是我還是想要說清楚」（下午10:07）  
「我們分手吧」（下午10:10）  
她一直都知道林玉鍾是高采岫最好的朋友、哥們，但是在看過今天那樣的畫面之後，心中一直存有著的懷疑便被無限放大、失控，最後摧毀了全部。  
——一般的哥們會天天幫你做便當？一般的哥們會讓你三天兩頭提到對方？一般的哥們會讓你把早就定好的約會推掉？一般的哥們會靠得這麼近？會讓你這麼溫柔地攬著、還一點也不掙扎？  
——究竟是他喜歡你，還是你喜歡他？  
——喜歡他的話，為什麼要騙我？  
感受著似乎還熱辣的掌心，她忽然覺得只給一個巴掌還有些便宜了對方。  
看著已經跳到隔天的日期，她絕望地向自己的閨蜜傳出兩人分手了的訊息，默默流下了眼淚。


	11. 遭到念想左右卻毫不自知的未來

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★想要抽離執念，最終卻仍舊被拉回。

「嗨～」下課時間，高采岫神采奕奕地向像迎面而來的林玉鍾打招呼。意識到這實在不像是一個昨天剛分手的人該有的舉動，他將臉上的表情收斂了些，卻還是滿心期待收到林玉鍾的笑容。  
「呃⋯⋯嗨，你⋯⋯還好嗎？」但是當他看見明明沒發生什麼事的林玉鍾反而顯得疲憊無比、黝黑的臉上透出顯而易見的蒼白時，他的心亂了下，卻還是抑制著不要太過慌張：「你怎麼了？該不會是昨天看我被賞巴掌擔心我到睡不著吧哈哈哈⋯⋯」  
他半開玩笑著，內心卻有一絲絲期盼對方的回答是肯定的。  
「沒啦⋯⋯昨天念書念太晚，沒睡飽。」林玉鍾閃躲過對方有些憨直的視線撒了個謊。昨夜的他輾轉難眠，最終還是決定放手的心痛比過往對方的每一次離去都還要強烈。若說以往是被狠狠刺上一刀，這回則是直接將肉剜出，空落落地吹著寒風，僅僅一個晚上實在難以填補空缺。  
他勉強擠出了一絲笑容：「我⋯⋯該回班上唸書了，再聊。」  
轉身背對高采岫，林玉鍾努力將步伐變得輕快些而不是違心地黏滯、甚至想要回頭多看一眼。可正是缺了這一眼，讓他無以見到高采岫臉上落寞的神情，還有默默望著他的憔悴背影的心疼。  
***  
不明白上午碰面時林玉鍾奇怪的態度由何而來，高采岫聳了聳肩，只當是對方沒睡飽的起床氣。  
可當他在階前一面呵氣一面等待對方時卻越想越不對——平時看見自己，林玉鍾的笑都是顯而易見的；但如今——怎麼這麼晚還沒過來吃午餐啊！  
懷疑起對方要疏離自己，擔心被誤以為是個渣男，他立刻大步起身，想要去解開誤會。  
氣勢洶洶地闖進對方的班級，高采岫原想隨便抓個人問林玉鍾的位子，卻彷彿有一道光，直接將他的視線導引到了對方所在。  
林玉鍾看起來似乎很疲倦，趴在桌上一動也不動，而掛在桌邊的便當袋，似乎也依舊是沉甸甸的。  
憤怒消了下去，取而代之的是擔憂和一絲玩心。向林玉鍾身邊的人比了個噤聲的手勢，他悄悄移了過去，拿起便當袋，準備要俯下身在對方耳邊大叫——  
這重量不對。  
偶爾會因為早餐吃太少而迫不及待奪過對方的便當袋，所以現下的狀況高采岫再清楚不過了——要嘛是林玉鍾把他自己的份吃完、把高采岫一個人的份留在袋中，要嘛就是根本沒有做他的份。  
怒氣瞬間竄升燃得更旺，他掛回便當袋，壓著自己的聲音冷到冰點：「林玉鍾。」  
見對方沒有動作，也不管是不是真睡著了，他立刻抓著對方的後腦勺，逼林玉鍾惺忪的睡眼直面著他。  
「你什麼意思。」  
「為什麼沒有來。」  
「為什麼只剩下一個便當了。」  
或許也被嚇醒，林玉鍾拔開了他的手，輕聲說道：「因為、是我害你們分手的。」  
「這不是讓你躲我的理由。」  
「我沒有躲你，我只是累了而已。」  
「累了？你不想做便當就說啊！我又沒有逼你做！你知道有多冷嗎！我剛剛在外面吹了十幾分鐘的風！」他想要伸手揪著對方的領子，卻在最後一刻縮了回來——他倒要聽聽，這人是怎麼想他的。  
「對，很冷。」林玉鍾的聲音卻同樣冷著：「你當然沒有逼我做，一切都是我自找的。」  
「你什麼意思。」  
「不要再來找我了。」林玉鍾重新搭起了手臂，趴下來悶悶地說：「我真的累了。」  
終於確認了心中的猜測，高采岫怒極反笑：「好。你累了，我也不會再煩你了。是我不好啊，一直吵你。你睡你的吧。」  
而後大步流星地離開了教室。

「你睡你的吧」。  
一字一句他都聽得很清楚，只是不願意抬起頭、不願意直面對方的臉上訴說的現實而已。  
他剛剛終於砍下了那瘋狂蔓長的樹，為被他親手葬送、將近整個高中生涯最珍貴的回憶立了個巨大的墓碑。  
他當然不是淡然地趴下來繼續呼呼大睡，而是在聽見對方節奏快速而有力的腳步漸漸遠離時握緊了拳頭、閉緊了雙眼。  
他想，他應該要向上帝發誓，這將會是他最後一次為這個男人流的最後一滴淚。  
可是他很快就感覺到了被浸濕的衣袖，和班上幾個交好的朋友的細語關懷。  
他知道他應該抬起頭說一句「沒事」，但是現在，他連這點強顏歡笑、都已經做不到了。

「采岫⋯⋯」  
***  
那一分感情已成瞭然，便如同生在心上，不是說摘就能摘掉的。  
即使和林玉鍾大吵了一架，高采岫依然在隔天早上與對方在走廊偶遇時舉起了手想要打招呼。  
對上眼的瞬間，他開始在腦中高速思索著怎麼樣開口才不會太過尷尬。「你好」顯得太生分，「嗨」又有點像是想要將昨日視而不見，「昨天對不起」卻又怕兩人立刻吵起來，究竟應該——  
可這些都是多想了。  
因為林玉鍾避開了他的視線。

愛戀的苦澀瞬間膨脹卻又滾燙，因為壓迫到神經而痛了起來。  
他不知道林玉鍾究竟怎麼了，而對方又不給他一分一毫接近的機會，更遑論開口去辯駁。  
他明白前一天突然間的發火有些無理取鬧和急於求成的成分在，但是難道是因為當著一群同學的面，讓對方感到丟臉嗎？還是因為他真的只是不想要再做便當，卻被他講得十惡不赦，使對方不想要再接近他呢？  
——對了，便當。  
既然他錢已經給了，林玉鍾就沒有理由不給他做便當；這是他現在手上唯一能夠合理接近對方的理由了吧。  
吃慣了手製的便當，連福利社賣的油膩膩的便當都讓他昨天反了一下午的胃，更遑論初識時僅靠兩個麵包果腹的可行性了。  
無論是不近人情地向對方要求把錢要回來，或是死皮賴臉地要求對方把這個月分的便當做完都行，他需要一個突破口，和對方說清楚究竟怎麼回事——當然他心裡頭的首選是後者，畢竟至少還能享有半涼了的幸福。  
可是他沒想到，林玉鍾竟強硬地替他選擇了前者。

「欸高采——嗯？」因為看見林玉鍾而準備直接替他叫外找的同學突然被對方扯住了袖口。  
「不找高采岫嗎？」  
「不是，我找晉福明。」  
定定地盯著門口，他倒要看看，林玉鍾玩的是什麼把戲。  
然而，在看見林玉鍾交給晉福明的東西之後，他瞪大了眼——  
那是他平常給對方錢的信封袋。

——你連親手給我都不願意嗎？

拿著信封袋，晉福明戰戰兢兢地走到高采岫面前：「那個，這是玉鍾說，還你的、錢⋯⋯」  
「他還有說什麼嗎？」緩緩接過信封袋，高采岫抬起了不知是因為強抑著淚水或怒氣而泛紅的眼：「他還有說什麼嗎？」  
「他說⋯⋯對不起。」  
「他⋯⋯討厭我了嗎？」緊攢著信封袋，他恐懼地問道。  
「沒有，他沒有說，他只有說對不起。」

在和前女友分手過了兩天，他才感受到了分手的疼痛，遠不止於那一個耳光、一下去沒多久就會消散的紅腫和疼痛。  
而原本長在心上的那分已然迸裂的感情，也終於讓他決定壓到心底，但願永無出頭之日。

但是他最後還是停住了準備刪除聯絡資訊跟對話紀錄的手，放下了手機。  
喜歡又怎麼了，愛戀又怎麼了，只要對方不領情，那就什麼也不是啊。  
他當然不會說自己的感情大約是被扔在地上踩了個遍的話，或是他連這麼想也不願意——他寧可相信對方是真的一無所知。  
他是誰啊。既然對方都已經送出了絕交的訊息，他還憑什麼讓自己作賤自己？  
只是又有那麼一點不甘心和那麼一點疑惑，但是他已經決定不去想它們了——理智上是這樣，可深夜的夢境並不受他的控制。

「對不起。」

他試過所有的方式和話語、不同的挽留與哀求，但最後都是以這一句話作結。  
他翻來覆去，掙扎著想要自這稱不上惡夢但足以稱為夢靨的夢中抽離，卻只能又一次陷入無限卻無望的選擇之中，眼睜睜地看著殊途同歸的結局。  
心如刀割。  
***  
即使吵過架，甚至因為一時氣過頭說了不再打擾對方的話，高采岫還是在拿到錢的隔天晚上決心打電話給林玉鍾。  
一方面是想要消除前一天那充滿BE結局的養成遊戲似的夢境，一方面只是因為這幾天他已經想林玉鍾想得快要發瘋。  
但無論他撥出幾通、甚至是後來降低了頻率到每隔半小時撥一次的電話，都還是沒辦法如願聽到對方的聲音。  
每掛斷一次，他就嘆一口氣，直到午夜十二點，他才在語音信箱留了段話——  
「我不知道我做錯什麼了，我也不知道你為什麼累了，但是希望你不要忘記，我永遠都是你的⋯⋯朋友，你隨時都可以回來找我的，好嗎？」  
等待回音的那幾天度日如年，只要手機一有動靜他便會立刻抓起來看；如果是不認識的號碼，甚至會讓高采岫有種想要接起來大罵對方一頓的衝動，即使任何人都沒有錯。  
當然最後他還是放棄了。  
隔了一個禮拜，他依然沒有得到任何答覆，連在走廊上遇到對方的頻率也越來越低，讓他決定將紛亂的心思塞回書本，與步步逼近的學測魔王搏鬥一番。  
但是國文寫作的練習對他來說根本就是折磨——如果題目是「溫暖」，他就會想起林玉鍾安慰他時輕拍著背的手；如果題目是「寬與深」，他就會想起林玉鍾給予的寬闊胸襟和他所暗藏的深沉心思；如果題目是「捨不得」，他就只會微笑地寫下那來得突然消失得也快的淚水。  
「騙子⋯⋯」有時候無可自抑的深夜，他還會捧著手機暗自垂淚：「不是說了永遠都在嗎？」

然後他就理所當然地考砸了。  
可他似乎不太在乎，反而偷偷跑去向一頭霧水的晉福明打聽林玉鍾的情況。

「你沒聽說第二天在考場暈倒的人是誰嗎？」晉福明一臉訝異地問道。他雖然大約猜得出高采岫和林玉鍾吵架了，又或者說這件事只要到林玉鍾的班上就能打聽到大概，但他沒想到，兩人居然吵到即使過了兩個月依然沒有和好。  
「是⋯⋯玉鍾？」高采岫極力壓抑止不住的心疼——那可是要考醫科的、他依舊深深喜歡著的人啊。  
「對啊，就在國寫那堂。」  
「季節的感思」。他還記得寫這篇作文時他有多痛苦——滿腦子都是充斥著對方的校園和日常，可偏偏又全都已成往事，讓明明應當是偏向冷靜的思維發散硬是被他寫成了傷春悲秋般的觸景生情。  
而他也不願再多問，只因他從晉福明臉上看到了遺憾；即使那或許只有林玉鍾本人的十分之一，都足以讓他心痛。

但是，指考就不容許他有這麼多藉口了。  
高采岫只記得那段日子的他暴躁易怒，無論是因為午餐的菜色、球場的跑步喊聲、速食店的漢堡，甚至是考卷上的題目本身，都讓他的煩躁噬骨難耐。  
他甚至沒辦法在畢業之後透過任何管道打聽林玉鍾的消息。他只有對方的電話號碼，晉福明這個線索一斷，就好像林玉鍾這人在他的生命中已經消失無蹤，甚至根本不曾存在。  
成績公布後，他也想過將就著讀隨便填上的校系，可是醫科——這已經是他和對方最後且唯一的聯繫了。  
他不知道林玉鍾考上了沒、甚或放棄了沒，但是他相信對方不是這麼容易屈服的人——單從林玉鍾以不是設他為黑名單直接拒接而是讓他等到絕望的那股勁就能明白——所以只要他考上醫科、成為醫生，總有一天兩人便會再相見。

因此他毅然決然選擇了重考。  
而這個決定，直到多年之後，不管任何方面，高采岫都認為那是他此生做過最正確的決定。


	12. 就算要欺騙或隱瞞也不會再放手

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★從前只會散著光的人，現在竟也懂得將光聚焦在一點上了。

晃著手上裝滿了的水壺，高采岫正百無聊賴地思索著午餐要吃什麼。  
雖然補習班就在北車附近，但那並不代表他這個新北人就要對附近瞭若指掌——好吧，雖然他以前也真的很常來，但不一定會吃到飯啊。  
漫不經心地走進教室、漫不經心地踏上走道、漫不經心地閃躲過一名迎面過來的人——就在他漫不經心地抬起頭時，卻看見了一道熟悉的身影。  
說熟悉可能還有些保守，說日思夜想可能會合適些——他看見了正要離開第一排座位踏上走道的林玉鍾。  
快步走上前去，高采岫抓住了對方的胳膊，在對方將視線抽離手機時揚起了笑容：「好巧喔，你也在這裡啊？」  
然後他就看著林玉鍾的眼神逐漸由驚訝變為驚喜、再由驚恐讀出了逃離的訊息。於是他加了些力，死死扣住對方的手腕：「要不要吃午餐？」  
「我⋯⋯正要去。」大約是礙於附近同學的目光，林玉鍾不好大動作掙脫，只能彆扭地回答。  
「那我跟你一起去吧？你要吃什麼？」  
「不用，我自己——」  
「欸玉鍾，跟人家一起吃好不好？」第一排、林玉鍾隔壁座位的女生突然站起身喊了句。  
高采岫危險地瞇起了眼——好啊，林玉鍾，才到班第一天就有人搭訕了啊？  
「我、我跟他有約了。」指了指高采岫，這回換成林玉鍾拉著他逃離了教室。

「剛剛那女生，她誰啊？」高采岫假裝玩味似地開口，可這短短幾秒已經讓他被嫉妒憋到要瘋——憑什麼那女生可以叫得讓全世界都知道他倆很親密啊！  
「⋯⋯不認識，隔壁的。」看出了高采岫眼中暗藏的危險和憤怒，儘管不知道其中由來，林玉鍾仍在猶豫了幾秒便給出答案。  
「那她為什麼叫你『玉鍾』？」  
「她怎麼叫我又不關你的事。我要去吃飯了，再見。」放開高采岫，林玉鍾快步走向電梯間，急促地按了好幾次下樓的按鈕。  
「不是說跟我有約了嗎。」得到解答的高采岫跟上前去和對方一同等電梯，愉快地繼續開口。  
「高采岫，剛才我只是拿你當藉口敷衍那個女生而已，根本沒有要跟你吃飯，你不要跟著我。」林玉鍾壓著發顫的聲音，頭也不回地走進電梯。

他怕自己會心軟。  
學測後，林玉鍾曾經偷偷向晉福明打聽過高采岫的成績，得到了「還不錯，可能有公費」的答覆，並藉此確認了兩人的分別於對方來說只是浪花輕拍在沙岸上的泡沫，近乎無聲且稍縱即逝。  
「又嫌我煩？」高采岫識趣地和對方分別佔領不同的電梯角落，但說話的內容卻又充滿了挑釁。  
可林玉鍾很清楚自己會考砸的原因確實有八成都是來自眼前這個男人：當然不是因為高采岫自己說的煩人，而是他的世界在兩人分別之後的每一天都是風雨交加。他無法自拔地想著對方那溫暖地勝過陽光的笑容，卻連皎潔的明月也見不到。  
他不想因為回答高采岫而再度被亂了心神，卻又不想被對方誤會——他只是怕自己又再度變得不像自己而已。  
「我沒有。我⋯⋯你幹嘛！」不料高采岫在他閃著眼神時突然接近，將他抱了個滿懷，讓林玉鍾忍不住大叫出聲，甚至抬起了手想要奮力推開對方。  
「不要躲。」高采岫將臉埋進對方的肩窩，深深吸了一口氣，不住顫抖著聲線：「玉鍾，我好想你。」  
「高、采岫⋯⋯」林玉鍾驚慌地不知道要將手往哪兒擺，卻又因為感覺到了熟悉的溫暖而讓這半年多來內心深處一直不明原因的躁動瞬間被撫平，像是驚蟄之後春回大地，萬物又開始有了生機。  
「叫我『采岫』。」高采岫用上有些耍賴的語氣說道。  
「唉⋯⋯」林玉鍾像是終於屈服了一般：「采岫，你在幹嘛？」  
「不讓你再消失了。」高采岫抬頭，望進了對方正掀著驚濤駭浪的雙眼。於是他趁著林玉鍾還有些愣神的空檔，更進一步伸手將對方過長的瀏海撥了撥，之後順勢擦過泛紅的耳廓和臉頰：「你頭髮太長了，改天我幫你剪吧？」  
高采岫輕柔的指尖讓林玉鍾內心甫消失的躁動變成了搔癢，可是——他不應該再被動搖。  
「不用，我隨便找個百元店剪就行。」艱難地將還貼著他的人推開，林玉鍾冷冷答道。  
「好吧，那算了。走吧，去吃飯。」高采岫抓住林玉鍾的手腕，將對方拖出電梯，燦笑著指向一間平價小吃：「我以前很喜歡這間的，吃吃看吧，我請你。」  
「喔⋯⋯」林玉鍾看向有些斑駁的菜單，心想著明明就在補習班樓下，為什麼今早經過時卻對這間店一點印象都沒有。  
看這人潮也不多，難不成是高采岫在胡言亂語？  
但是過沒幾分鐘，被對方半推著走到座位的林玉鍾就明白對方的意思了。  
「你要吃什麼，自己選吧？」畫了兩筆後，高采岫便立刻笑著將菜單轉給林玉鍾。  
高采岫動作很快，但是在林玉鍾看過對方的選擇後便微微笑了起來。  
一碗白飯加番茄炒蛋啊⋯⋯高采岫你還真是一點也沒變。  
隨意選了個滷肉飯，林玉鍾放下了筆，一面掏錢包一面問道：「先付還後付？」  
不料高采岫立刻拿起筆又在菜單上畫了一道，之後便夾著兩百塊站起身來走向門口。  
「高采岫？」  
已經走遠的人沒有回答。

不知道是不是神經過敏，才過幾分鐘，林玉鍾就覺得，高采岫給人的感覺似乎不太一樣了。  
不是物質上，而是更深層一點的。說不上哪裡不一樣，他只知道以前的高采岫是不會笑到連眼尾都彎起皺摺，也不會用那彷彿有著星星的眼睛看他，那麼的閃亮，那麼的⋯⋯柔情似水。  
他不知道。他真的不知道到底怎麼了，只知道他並不討厭、甚至可以說是有點欣喜於這樣的改變，因為那讓現正小跑著回到眼前的這個人更加帥氣許多、也迷人許多。

「五十塊嗎？我的。」  
「不用，就當我請你的。」高采岫按住了他的手，讓他忍不住將伸進錢包的手縮了回去。  
「為什麼要請我？」  
「唉⋯⋯算了，就當我問你問題的賠禮吧。」高采岫無奈地笑了笑。  
「賠禮？」他以為他很了解對方，但是現在的他才發覺，時隔半年，他似乎還是漏掉了一些很重要很重要的資訊讓他足以了解現下的狀況。  
「我要問你一個問題，可能會讓你不高興，所以就先當作賠禮了。」  
「你怎麼知道我會不高興？」  
「因為⋯⋯這只是反覆的確認而已。」  
「啊？」  
「為什麼要躲我。」不顧林玉鍾顯然沒跟上節奏的單音，高采岫微微低下頭、撇開了視線問道。  
「我說過了，因為是我害你們分手的。」沒想到對方會這麼問，林玉鍾突然有種難得的好心情被破壞殆盡的感覺。  
——為什麼要提那個破碎的往事呢？裝作什麼都沒發生不是很好嗎？  
「那，和我約法三章。」高采岫忽然伸出了右手小指，修剪得整齊的指甲反射著小店的燈光：「我現在沒有女朋友，所以不要再離開我了，好嗎？」

林玉鍾怔住了。  
他認識的高采岫是張揚的、活潑的，雖然偶爾會因為煩惱而低落或哭泣，卻絕對不會如此低聲下氣地說話，呢喃著就像是在獨自祈禱一樣。  
雖然對方的說話內容分明就是在祈求什麼。  
他也不知道自己的身價怎麼就這樣抬高了，可以讓別人選擇用「求」的方式來對待他。  
「吶？」見他久久未應，高采岫晃了下手，又再一次強調道：「不要再消失了，好嗎？」  
我沒有消失、我明明就有很正常地上學放學——一瞬間林玉鍾想要這麼回嘴，但看到對方微微蹙起的眉頭，便很難就這樣睜眼說著瞎話。  
——是啊，說什麼不計前嫌，方才的他還不是一樣想要逃離對方嗎。  
「嗯⋯⋯」猶豫著伸出了右手小指，還沒來得及說什麼便被對方纖細卻有力的手指勾住。  
「說好了啊。」  
「⋯⋯你也太幼稚了吧。」沒有理會那還被勾著的手，林玉鍾淡淡地吐槽。  
「誰叫你要躲我。」高采岫扁了下嘴，而後笑著放開了林玉鍾的手：「菜來了，趕快吃吧～」  
***  
雖然還有些抗拒，林玉鍾依舊不得不承認，他內心對於重逢的喜悅已經完全蓋過了重考的沮喪，證據就是他到現在還掛在嘴角的淡淡微笑。  
雖然補習班的冷氣開得強到有些冷，雖然因為躲著對方而產生了些侷促與歉意，但他還是忍不住因為那個深深的懷抱感到溫暖，因為對方幼稚卻真誠的拉勾而感到舒坦與甜蜜。  
他不希望自己再度被對方的一舉一動所影響，但是現在看來，牽扯上便是代表要糾纏下去了吧⋯⋯  
——既然這樣，就糾纏到底吧。

哐噹。

被自己突然浮現在腦海中的想法嚇到，林玉鍾手中的筆滑出指尖、沿著桌面滾落地板，發出了清亮的撞擊聲。  
因為坐在第一排而感到有些丟臉，他立刻彎下腰，摸索著不知掉在何處的筆。  
「玉鍾。」突然一陣女聲從耳邊掠過，他嚇得立刻坐直了身體，僵硬地轉過身看向一臉無辜地拿著他的筆的女生：「呃，你的筆⋯⋯？」  
「喔，謝謝妳。」慌張奪過對方幫他撿的筆，他躲過了對方的視線，假裝專注地盯著黑板，思緒中卻浮現了另一個問題。  
——我為什麼要騙采岫呢？

林玉鍾其實是認識身邊這名女孩的。  
因為小學就在隔壁班，雖然說「認識」好像也稱不太上，說「知道」好像更恰當一點，可在他的印象中，他們是有說過幾句無關痛癢的話的。  
這樣的關係該怎麼界定呢？  
但是無論是「朋友」也好，「認識的人」也好，他為什麼要直接了當地跟高采岫說不認識她呢？  
不過，既然說了不認識，那就裝到底吧——  
「那個，妳是誰啊？」林玉鍾在廢紙上寫了幾個字之後傳給對方。  
「你⋯⋯忘記我了？」他看見女孩將紙條放在兩人課桌中間，瞪著眼飛快寫道：「我之前小學的時候在你隔壁班啊。」  
「呃，你應該認錯人了。」  
「我名字都叫對了！！！！！！！」  
他真笨。  
「太久以前的事情了，我忘記了，抱歉。」後頭這一連串驚嘆號看得林玉鍾有些愧疚，卻只能繼續裝到底：「我來這裡不想交朋友，所以就當不認識，好嗎？」  
「好吧，反正你也忘記了，就不認識吧。」  
他沒有想到女孩爽快地答應了，只當對方是個心胸寬大、呃，心寬體胖的人。

舒一口氣緩了過來，林玉鍾這才覺出不對——他騙高采岫就算了，為什麼連這只有幾面之緣的人也要騙？  
他想起了高采岫問他時眼中的戾氣，而他因為不想要被對方誤會成自己和這女孩很親密而欺騙了對方。  
但是是為什麼？怕高采岫找這人麻煩？  
不，他相信高采岫的人品，不可能對朋友的朋友這麼失禮的。  
那麼，只是因為單純不想要被誤會嗎？  
想了又想，林玉鍾輕輕對自己點點頭，顯然對這個答案滿意許多——他不想要讓高采岫以為他跟這女孩很親密，他想要證明跟他親密的只有高采岫一人。  
那個半年多前的高采岫一人。


	13. 當朝陽終於等到雲層破開的一天

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★拉回了人，拉回了魂，可心、他想拉得更近。

林玉鍾一邊擦著頭髮一邊走回房間，腦子卻不像是剛洗完澡那般清爽，反而比方才在念書時更加凌亂。  
高采岫白天時所說的話和細胞骨架、哈伯定律、師說全部攪在一起，最後只讓他得出了個結論：他似乎真的該剪頭髮了。  
說來說去還不都是對方的錯。林玉鍾呼出了口氣，有些頹喪地垂下雙肩，讓手大力地拍在大腿兩側的床上。

「難放的是還擁有的回憶，我陪你走過的雨季⋯⋯」  
正當繁亂之際，手機鈴聲毫無預警地響了起來。  
疲憊地拖著步伐去看放在書桌上的手機，不料來電顯示居然是已經很久沒有出現他卻一直記得的號碼，讓他的精神從恍惚變得有些振奮起來。  
當初換手機的時候，他有想過要不要留下高采岫的手機號碼，但是又覺得兩人大約是不可能再見面了，於是便將整個人刪掉，像是這麼做就能將那一幕幕快樂到不真實的回憶給抹殺一般。  
可是今天他意外地遇到對方了，接下來大約也是擺脫不了，可各種猶豫與掙扎在對方正打電話過來的現在，他的第一個念頭居然是——他還沒換電話號碼、他還認得這組號碼。  
顫著手按下接聽，林玉鍾輕輕地將手機靠在耳邊，如臨大敵似地喂了一聲。  
「玉鍾？太好了，你號碼還沒換！」高采岫的雀躍似乎透過電磁波傳給了他，讓林玉鍾也連帶放鬆了下來。

雙方的興致都很高，林玉鍾在無意間瞥向時鐘時才驚覺兩人已經聊了快一個小時，趕忙說要睡覺了才讓對方停下了話匣子。  
高采岫打這通電話看似沒什麼目的，單純就只是好久不見的「朋友」的聊天，卻讓他有些心裡發虛。  
只因許多的提問中，對方問了他今晚是不是提早走了、為什麼沒有等到他。  
不是用「為什麼我沒看到你」或是「為什麼沒有等我」，而是「為什麼我沒有等到你」。  
高采岫到底等了多久他並不知道，他只知道因為心知肚明對方會等，他確實選擇了提早一兩分鐘收拾，只為在鐘響的那一瞬離開座位、衝到位在教室最後方的門口。  
儘管他也不知道為什麼要躲，但是他知道他之後大約是躲不了了。  
因為對方說的，「你動作太快了吧，好歹等我一下啊」，音調雖然不是不悅的低沉而是原先偏高的聲線，他卻從語氣中聽出了不容拒絕的意味，像是在說他如果不願意等就等於兩人撕破臉一樣。  
不過確實，雖然大吵過一架，但是首先，吵架的導火線本就是他在躲對方，其次，高采岫已經選擇了先伸出橄欖枝，讓他完全沒有理由可以拒絕現在這兩人越走越回去的事實。  
好像更加心煩意亂了啊⋯⋯  
***  
高采岫笑聽著林玉鍾掛斷電話的嘟嘟聲，之後才放下手機，同樣掛斷了電話。  
情況比他預想中的好。  
當他鼓起勇氣打電話過去時，內心十分忐忑於對方究竟願不願意接起。畢竟白天幾乎都是他有些強硬地拉著對方東奔西跑，實際上對方怎麼想的他根本完全不知道。  
但當電話真正接通的一瞬間，他興奮地甚至差點要跳起來撲到床上——林玉鍾沒有換號碼，也沒有打算真正拒絕兩人繼續來往。  
對方正在默默接受兩人逐漸回到朋友的現況。  
打開Line的介面，將方才問來的ID輸入，隨後便找到了對方的帳號。看見姓名欄寫著「林宇中」，頭貼則是軟體預設中、Shooky淋著雨的貼圖截圖，讓他忍不住笑出了聲。  
按下加入，高采岫的心情又更好了些——既然「淋雨中」是他突發奇想的諧音，可見在拿到新手機並進行設置的時候，對方潛意識還記得兩人之間的小打小鬧；這也就表示了自己在林玉鍾心中的分量絕對不小，否則時隔半年，這麼小的一件事是不會有人記得的。  
心想也不會被當作刻意的示愛，於是他向對方回傳了一個語尾綴著愛心的晚安貼圖，之後滿足地替手機插上電源，躺回床上進入夢鄉。  
***  
他乖乖地在鐘響後才開始收拾書包，還放慢步速緩緩走到教室外準備找面牆靠著等人時，卻看到已經倚著牆在把玩手機的高采岫。  
想要躲避的心思不是說消除就能消除的，因此在他看見對方彷彿自成一個世界的站姿時，他反而選擇了裝作不經意地快步走過。  
「欸，你沒看到我啊。」高采岫立刻伸手拉住他的手腕：「今天反而是我提早了耶。」  
「我⋯⋯」感覺到勝利似的詭異喜悅，林玉鍾努力抑制住想要上揚的嘴角：「我沒看到，抱歉。」  
「沒關係。」高采岫笑著上前，將原先伸長著抓住林玉鍾的手收到身邊，使對方更加靠近自己：「你要往哪裡？北車？北門？還是你搭公車？你家應該離J男高很近吧？」  
「沒有啊，我住板橋啊。」林玉鍾疑惑地看著高采岫：「你為什麼會覺得我住J男高附近啊？」  
「咦！你也住板橋？」高采岫驚訝地幾乎要停下腳步，幸而有林玉鍾扯著他，才不至於阻礙到湧進電梯的人流：「我以為你住J男高附近啊，因為之前打球的時候你都說你來收就好，我就以為你住很近⋯⋯」  
「沒有啦，我只是想說你也不會收啊，而且一個人收也很快。」林玉鍾仰起頭，附在對方耳邊，希望能降低在靜默的電梯裡的存在感。  
「但是！這樣我們就少了很多一起回家的機會了！」高采岫瞪著眼，絲毫沒有注意到附近擠著的人的眼光：「你也住藍線對不對！」  
「呃⋯⋯對⋯⋯等一下、『也』？」有些跟不上高采岫的思緒，林玉鍾只能順著對方的話語回答、順著對方的力道走出電梯。  
「對啊，我也住板橋，到亞東醫院，你到哪裡？」站在電扶梯上，高采岫回過頭問道。  
「我也是——」  
「真假！？」過卡的嗶聲和高采岫的歡快打斷了林玉鍾，興奮之情溢於言表：「你住哪？我住總圖那邊喔！」  
「我就在滷味那邊，離U-bike很近⋯⋯應該是總圖的對街吧？」  
「對！你怎麼跟我住這麼近！為什麼我以前都沒遇過你！」高采岫的興致高昂到不像是剛念完一整天書的人，反倒是聒噪地像一年都沒能順利講到話一樣：「欸，那我們以後假日也可以約出來一起念書啊吃飯啊之類的啊，你覺得怎麼樣？」  
「可以是可以⋯⋯」話題的節奏完全被高采岫掌握住，林玉鍾卻不覺得反感，反倒有些懷念起過去在頂樓的時光。  
「那就說定了！禮拜天去圖書館念書吧！」高采岫又伸手拉住林玉鍾：「小心點，差點撞到人了，快上車。」  
「⋯⋯喔、好。」雖然被拉了人卻丟了魂，林玉鍾只能踉蹌地跟著對方的腳步上車。  
***  
他今天的手腕被拉了幾次？  
午餐、晚餐、放學⋯⋯  
太過頻繁的肢體接觸並不會讓他感到不適，反而又回憶起了過去那太過明亮燦爛的高中時光。  
雖然他總覺得高采岫真有哪裡變得不太一樣，但是那細微的差異並不妨礙兩人再度成為朋友——畢竟他自己也想過無數次，如果那一場爭吵不曾發生，他是不是就能夠成為對方心中最特別的存在。  
而現在細想來，眼看他和高采岫幾乎要比高中時更加親密，甚至連住址都接近地過分，他也似乎是樂見其成的。  
那還有什麼好猶疑的？畢竟高采岫似乎都已經選擇將這件事拋開不談了。

屬於Line的手機鈴聲響了起來，林玉鍾看向來電顯示，意料之內地又是高采岫。雖然不知道對方又打來做什麼，但他這次倒接得比昨晚快了許多：「喂？」  
就算不知道目的，這依舊是一個恢復成朋友關係的好的開始。  
「玉鍾？抱歉，有打擾到你念書嗎？」  
「不會⋯⋯我其實晚上回家應該都不會念書的，所以你想打隨時都可以打。」  
「嗯⋯⋯謝謝⋯⋯也沒事啦，只是念累了想要聊天而已。」高采岫發出了有些疲憊的笑聲：「幸好不會吵到你。」  
「那你想要聊⋯⋯欸等一下，我先說，最多聊半個小時喔，我十二點要睡。」  
「這麼早。」高采岫笑了：「那我以後想打的話就十一點打⋯⋯雖然我覺得這樣可能會變成每天打。」  
「喔沒關係，真的，反正我家裡這時間也沒人。」  
「爸爸還沒回家嗎？」  
聞言，林玉鍾便因為對方「爸爸」的稱呼愣了下——一般不都是叫「你爸」嗎？  
「喂？網路掛了？喂？」大約是等了許久卻得不到回應，高采岫拉高了一點聲音問道。  
「啊沒事，呃、我有說過我是單親？」被喚回了神，林玉鍾立刻隨口抓句話敷衍道。  
「有啊，你高三的時候有說過。」  
「真的假的。」  
——記憶力真好啊，連時間都記得。

結束通話後洗漱一陣，林玉鍾在睡前查看手機時看見了Line縮圖上頭寫著1的紅色圓圈，心中已經有了傳訊息的可能人選；但在點開來看見是高采岫傳的晚安貼圖時，內心又感覺到了原以為再也無法體會到的溫煦澆灌。  
也許，當初被砍倒的大樹留下的不僅僅是木樁，還有因為來不及成熟而尚嫌青澀的果實。  
時機成熟，自然又會再度發芽。


	14. 到最後變成他最習慣的那一頓飯

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★陽光、空氣、水和你。

「你明天要約幾點？」星期六時，高采岫在電話中這麼問道。  
「我⋯⋯都可以啊。」林玉鍾似乎已經習慣對方天天打來的電話，甚至開始期待起那充滿輕鬆愉快的對話，因此這幾天的他，舉凡洗澡、煮宵夜都絕對不會選擇在十一點前後。  
「圖書館是八點半開⋯⋯那要不要約早一點，大概八點，我們可以一起去吃早餐。」  
「嗯⋯⋯不要。」不知道是不是他的錯覺，高采岫似乎很喜歡和他一起吃東西，即使因為帥氣的外表而曾經不只一次被補習班中坐在附近、比較大膽的女孩子邀請過，他卻全都拒絕地乾脆利落。  
「欸⋯⋯啊對，外面的太貴了，你想在家裡吃吧？」高采岫起先是失望，之後又變成帶了點玩笑成分的語氣：「那你也給我做一份，這樣就可以補償我被拒絕共進早餐邀約的小小心靈了。」  
「為什麼這樣可以補償啊⋯⋯」林玉鍾無奈地笑道，倒是沒有拒絕這個提議的打算。  
「因為我可以晚點起床啊。」高采岫在電話那頭欠扁地笑了：「怎麼樣啊？」  
「喂！」

「做早餐啊⋯⋯」經過高采岫這一提林玉鍾才想到，自己似乎已經很久沒有做便當了。  
自從將餐錢還給對方後，他做菜時腦海裡便再也無法期待那滿足且明亮的笑靨，久而久之，平時最能夠讓他放鬆的日常事務竟變得讓他備感壓力。  
於是在他將每天做兩份便當縮減為一份後沒多久，這個日常就完全被消除，主食的重心漸漸成了泡麵；他也這才發現，一個人要斷去一個行為上的習慣其實並不困難。  
困難的是戒掉心理上已經習以為常的事物。每次想起對方，都讓他像是犯癮一樣反覆回想過去天天在頂樓所看見的晴空萬里，直到最後一天的雷霆萬鈞才能讓他清醒、認知到對方彷彿無際無涯的溫柔早已不復存在。  
***  
「這裡！」站在圖書館門口，高采岫向林玉鍾揮了揮手。  
「嗯，給你。」林玉鍾從提袋中拿出了一個裝著火腿蛋三明治的塑膠袋：「早餐。」  
「你真的做了！太棒了！我超懷念你做的東西的，每次都超好吃！」高采岫像是回到了高中時代，伸手就給林玉鍾一個大大的擁抱，之後才接過已經被他們倆夾扁的早餐：「不過我沒吃過你做的早餐欸，你以前高中也是自己做的嗎？」  
「對啊。」  
「可惡，我當初應該拜託你連早餐一起做的，這麼好吃，太可惜了。」高采岫急切地拆開了包裝大咬一口，向後退了幾步坐在一旁的花壇，之後才又抬頭看向林玉鍾，左手拍了拍身邊的空位：「你也坐啊，幹嘛站著發呆。」  
「我⋯⋯我在想，你以後的午餐要不要也⋯⋯」林玉鍾也不知道自己為什麼會突然這麼問，興許是在看到對方吃得兩頰鼓起的樣子，突然體會感覺到了身為「廚師」的成就感，加上方才的擁抱也的的確確讓他有些回到高中時候的樣子，讓他忍不住開口：「以後的午餐，要不要跟以前一樣帶便當？」  
聞言，原本重新埋頭享受著早餐的高采岫立刻抬起頭，眼睛晶亮地比遠處的太陽還要耀眼：「可以嗎！太好了！我還在想要怎麼跟你開口呢！看你這幾天也都跟我吃外面的，我還在想說是不是你不想要做便當了呢⋯⋯」  
林玉鍾有些難為情地笑了下。雖然沒說自己真的是因為面前這流轉著眼波的人而停止了做便當的日常，但是一聽到對方和自己想到了一處、還期待著自己的手藝，就讓他又開始有了做下去的動力。  
「也不是，只是比較忙而已。」林玉鍾撇開了視線，看向地面上一點一點漏在樹蔭下的陽光。  
「欸，那這樣會不會影響到你念書？」  
「嗯⋯⋯不會，你喜歡嘛⋯⋯」林玉鍾輕輕地笑了，想到能看見對方心滿意足的樣子就開心不已，殊不知這簡單一句話在高采岫心中掀起了多大的波瀾。  
他至今仍然不知道對方當初大吵時所謂「累了」是什麼意思，而如今聽見對方近乎遷就的用字，更讓他心裡感到不是滋味。  
——說得就好像我在欺負你一樣。  
「可是這樣⋯⋯你是不是就要晚睡了。」高采岫努力克制著內心的不滿，將之全部發洩到正在把塑膠袋揉成一團的右手上。  
「如果你可以讓我邊跟你打電話邊做菜的話應該就還好。」林玉鍾有些俏皮地笑著，連同散在身上的光點晃盪，看得高采岫也被帶著恍神，差點將對方拉過來狠狠吻上。  
「咳、可以啊，反正你開擴音也沒差吧。爸爸都很晚回家的對吧？」高采岫猛地站起身走到附近的垃圾桶，將塑膠袋粗魯地丟了進去，但塑膠袋卻像是沒有感受到他的力道一樣，輕飄飄地像是隨時又要再飛出來。  
「嗯，也是，好啊。」林玉鍾笑著跟了上去，對高采岫正在竭力克制的異樣心思渾然不覺。

兩人進到自習室之後就開始埋頭苦讀，期間有時林玉鍾會將自己的疑問寫在廢紙上，之後遞給對方尋求解答。  
念得太過投入，兩人雙雙忘了要注意時間，直到林玉鍾開始感到餓，才發覺已經超過了一點鐘。  
「你還好嗎？」用餐之時，高采岫看向欲言又止的林玉鍾小心翼翼地問道：「該不會你想要回家自己煮吧？」  
「呃⋯⋯不是。」林玉鍾搖搖頭，停下筷子想了一會後才開口：「也沒什麼，就、只是覺得，這樣一直傳紙條問問題，你會不會覺得麻煩⋯⋯」  
「不會啦⋯⋯啊不過⋯⋯」高采岫說著說著便停住了，並不是因為他在客套什麼，只是突然想到了一個有些圖謀不軌似的點子——內心像是有兩個小人在爭吵，一個在罵他趁人之危，一個在慫恿他做出邀約：「確實如果可以直接問比較方便⋯⋯」  
林玉鍾低下頭，苦惱地接著說道：「對啊，但是圖書館不能說話啊⋯⋯」  
「那要不要來我家。」就像是準備好的臺詞，高采岫話一出口才覺得自己接得太過順溜，雖然有些害怕對方起疑心，卻也沒辦法收回說出口的話，只得硬著頭皮繼續接下去：「反正就在旁邊。」  
「我家也在旁邊啊。」突然感覺有些哭笑不得，林玉鍾只顧著對方說話的合理性，反而沒有注意到節奏已經被帶偏了：「啊不過，我房間有點亂⋯⋯」  
「對吧，所以去我家啊，我房間剛整理過的～」高采岫努力為了讓自己聽起來不要像是心懷不軌，因此在後頭又補充了一句：「呃、最近重考所以我在找書，就順便整理一下⋯⋯」  
「好吧，那就去你家。」完全沒有注意到高采岫那千迴百轉的心思，林玉鍾只是帶著好奇笑著答應：「我想看你房間有多整齊。」

「你爸媽不在？」  
「對啊，他們去員工旅遊了。」高采岫領著對方到了自己的房間門口，按在門把上的手卻頓了一下。  
——我今天早上衣服應該沒有亂丟吧？書呢，有擺好嗎？垃圾桶應該沒有滿出來吧？  
「呃、可能還是有點亂⋯⋯」深吸一口氣，高采岫才心驚膽戰地打開了房門，在看見透過窗格的陽光讓室內看起來明亮而乾淨時，他生平第一次感謝起盛夏的烈日。  
「不會啊，至少你的書桌比我的整齊。」  
「我先開冷氣，然後你看你要坐哪裡都可以⋯⋯啊、我去搬小茶几好了，之前客廳換了個新的就把舊的放在倉庫裡了。」慌張地找到冷氣遙控器後，高采岫又開始思索對方要怎麼坐才能更加舒適，還把心思動到以為已經遺忘在記憶角落的舊家具上。  
「要不要幫你？」看著高采岫有些忙亂的樣子，林玉鍾忍不住問道。  
「不用！你坐著就好！」奔出房間，高采岫將話語拋給身後的人。  
聽見對方都這麼說了，林玉鍾也不敢亂動；雖然家長不在，但他也絕對不想被高采岫認為是個沒禮貌的人，因此只是靜靜地倚著床坐了下來。  
環顧四周，高采岫的房間正如對方所講的像是剛整理過一樣，書都擺得整齊，衣服大約也都是疊在衣櫃裡，即使是最常使用的書桌也只是散落了幾支筆和橡皮擦屑而已。  
牆上和他的房間不同，並沒有貼海報，只有簡單地掛了個像是保險公司之類的廠商送的風景照月曆。  
即使主人不在，這一方空間卻莫名地令他感到舒心。微微笑著向後仰了仰，原先倚著的床墊高度讓林玉鍾的頭剛好能夠靠上，一偏頭還能讓鼻尖直接埋進對方大約是晨起時亂扔的棉被。  
令人安心的味道悄聲無息地溜進他的鼻腔，讓他來到陌生環境的最後一丁點不自在也消逝殆盡。  
這房間或許就和高采岫本人一樣，擁有能夠讓人放鬆的魔法吧。

高采岫搬著茶几到門口時看見的就是這樣一副情景——林玉鍾倚在他的床尾，半張臉埋進了棉被之中，陽光鋪在他略顯稚嫩的臉龐，微微顫著的長睫毛顯示出他睡得並不怎麼安穩，顯然就是不小心睡著了的樣子。  
慢悠悠地回到門口將被他擱在廊上的茶几輕手輕腳地搬進來，過後再回身帶上房門，又從衣櫃裡拉出了一件薄外套，緩緩在對方身邊蹲下，將外套像是圍兜一樣蓋在對方身上。  
收回手的時候，他才注意到兩人臉的距離過分地近；卻又想到連軸轉了這麼多天，他終於有機會得以靜靜端詳對方的臉，便不願太早移開視線：雖然算不上精緻卻有幾分可愛，而和常人相比更厚一些的嘴脣讓他想起了過去在書上曾經看到過卻沒怎麼放在心上的說法。  
——這種朋友要小心，嘴脣薄的人，比較無情。  
那麼嘴脣厚的人，是不是就比較重情呢？  
他又想起了讓他倆認識的源頭，那個「見色忘友」的晉福明。說到底，要不是林玉鍾一直去找晉福明，他也絕對不可能認識對方。  
——你怎麼就這麼可愛呢。  
含著笑伸出了手，讓指尖滑過對方絕對稱不上細緻、甚至還留有一層薄汗的臉頰，之後輕輕擦過對方的下脣。  
林玉鍾的嘴脣不僅厚，也不像有些人較為乾裂或暗沉，而是有著光澤的朱紅，勾得他想要靠上前去品嘗那鮮豔欲滴的脣究竟有多甜。  
——好喜歡你啊。  
拇指靠上了對方的下巴，食指帶著另外幾根手指墊起對方的下頷骨，高采岫偏了偏頭，調整著角度準備要吻上去。  
「嗯⋯⋯」大約是感覺到了下頷的力道和拂在臉上的氣息，林玉鍾發出一聲悶哼，轉著頭似乎想要躲開。  
高采岫震了一下，立刻彈離，而後才突然想到一個近一年來未曾注意到的問題——如果林玉鍾不能接受他，他該怎麼辦？如果林玉鍾根本不是同性戀，他該怎麼辦？  
如果他的追求終將徒勞無功，他該怎麼辦？


	15. 只望有那麼一個人願意噓寒問暖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★我希望你每天都能盡情歡笑、盡情哭泣，最好是能在我懷裡。

也許是因為有林玉鍾的陪伴，即使那潛藏的擔心時不時還是會自心底浮出，高采岫還是感覺這據說壓抑到痛苦不堪的重考生活大抵上是幸福的。  
認識了座位附近周遭幾位朋友，加上有家人的支持，有朋友的關心，還有喜歡的人親手做的早餐午餐、假日的「約會」、每晚的電話——雖然是他自己打電話去騷擾對方——讓他在這半年來雖然過得稱不上快活，但至少算是稱心如意。  
今天兩人依然站在教室外的走廊上吃午餐——因為教室內不允許交談，他們只得轉移陣地，順便聊聊天放鬆心情——看著林玉鍾專心吃便當的樣子，高采岫瞬間覺得，自己實在是太過磨蹭了。  
但轉念一想，他連林玉鍾的性向都不知道，當然不可能就這樣貿然進取；畢竟他可不希望在告白之前就被對方發現，弄到最後連朋友也做不成。

「下禮拜一成績就下來了，你覺得怎麼樣？」高采岫小心翼翼地開口，詢問對方對學測成績的看法。  
「嗯⋯⋯就像之前講的，只要國寫沒事，就沒問題了。」林玉鍾猶豫地開口道：「你也知道，我作文不好⋯⋯」  
「果然還是國寫啊⋯⋯當初應該想辦法找到更擅長的人幫你的⋯⋯」高采岫蹙起了眉，言語間滿是後悔。  
「不會啦，我覺得你幫我改也很有用啊，剩下的就看造化啦。」林玉鍾笑了下，也不是什麼安慰之詞，而是他真心這麼覺得；因此他也沒有多注意到對方臉上顯而易見的沮喪，只是將便當盒蓋了起來：「我去洗了喔。」  
「等一下。」高采岫伸出右手，拇指抹過對方的嘴角，而後寵溺地輕輕笑道：「沾到醬了啦。」  
「喔，謝啦。」這一陣子林玉鍾已經對高采岫時不時出現的親暱動作習以為常，加上他也已經不是頭一回沒擦乾淨嘴巴還不自知，因此只是多向對方說了聲「快點喔」便走往洗手檯的方向。  
「喔⋯⋯」高采岫看向林玉鍾的背影，確認對方已經走出視線之後，才一面暗罵自己是變態一面將右手拇指緩緩靠到嘴邊，伸出舌頭輕而迅速地舔了過去。  
嗯，還是一樣甜。  
***  
「采岫⋯⋯我還是很緊張，今天晚上大概要睡不著了⋯⋯怎麼辦？」星期日，也就是成績公布前一天，林玉鍾在電話中這麼問道。  
「欸⋯⋯我也蠻緊張的⋯⋯可是不能睡不著啊，這樣的話明天上課會很累欸。」高采岫因為低落而略小的聲音在經過擴音後有些失真，加上炒菜的聲音，林玉鍾並沒有辦法聽得很真切，只能努力拼出對方的原意：「你家有牛奶嗎？聽說熱牛奶可以助眠。」  
「嗯⋯⋯應該沒有，剛剛炒蛋的時候被我用完了。」看著空塑膠瓶，林玉鍾也同樣依舊有些低落地說道。  
「咦？炒蛋要用牛奶喔？」沒想到高采岫的關注點立刻跑偏，心思全放在了食物上頭：「我以為只要用呃、蔥爆？之類的就好了耶。」  
「那做出來的口感會不一樣。」也許是因為對方突然清晰起來的聲音，林玉鍾的心情也跟著好了些，開始笑著解釋：「牛奶炒蛋的話會比較滑嫩，吃起來比較像是omelet的感覺。之前看你很喜歡吃的樣子，所以今天就想說來做一下。」  
「你記得我喜歡吃什麼啊？」高采岫開心地轉著椅子，想到對方之前做的炒蛋確實偶爾會有的那入口即化的口感，就感覺他的內心似乎也跟著化了一樣，溫潤卻酥麻。  
「當然記得啊，你最喜歡吃番茄炒蛋，但是很討厭洋蔥⋯⋯不過其實我覺得洋蔥炒蛋蠻好吃的，但是番茄炒蛋我也很愛就是了。我最近還在研究要怎麼樣讓它變得更好吃呢！」一談起煮飯就興奮起來，加上現在林玉鍾也還在動著炒鏟，因此話題就變成幾乎都在食物上頭了。  
「停停停別再說了！你再說我都要餓了！」雖然很高興林玉鍾還記得自己最愛的家常菜，高采岫依然立刻阻止了對方的侃侃而談：「期待你明天的便當啊，我要去吃宵夜了⋯⋯乾脆就去你家旁邊的滷味好了。嗯？怎麼樣，你要來嗎？」  
「嗯，好啊。」  
「欸？」本來只是因為擔心對方而隨口邀約，根本不期待這每次都準時在十二點上床的人會答應，沒想到林玉鍾居然連猶豫也沒有；雖然情緒更加高昂，卻也開始擔心起是不是有什麼反常的線索是他方才沒有注意到的：「你不是都十二點睡嗎？」  
「嗯⋯⋯但是我應該⋯⋯今天應該沒辦法這麼早睡著了。」林玉鍾想了一會，對方似乎也沒有急著說什麼，因此他便繼續開口：「那個，等我弄好，大概再二十分鐘，好嗎？」  
「好啊～我等你喔～」高采岫的聲音明顯透著雀躍，之後又興高采烈地說起了食物的話題。

將食物裝進便當盒，林玉鍾這才到浴室洗了下臉。雖然是冬天，但是只要待在廚房超過二十分鐘、他就會變得汗流浹背，更不用說做兩份便當的時間絕對不只二十分鐘了。  
一面和對方說自己在換衣服、差不多可以出門了，一面興奮地想著這是他們第一次這麼晚還約出來，雖然在人聲鼎沸的滷味攤絕對稱不上是幽會，卻依然讓他感到有些刺激。  
他也知道對方大約是想要安撫他依然緊張的情緒，但是這個突如其來的邀約似乎讓他的心更加躁動難耐，甚至急切地在給家門上鎖時還差點拿錯鑰匙要硬插進去。

「你很常來吃嗎？」看對方熟練的點單動作，林玉鍾有些詫異地問道。  
「啊⋯⋯小時候就很常來了。」高采岫將視線定在旋轉著趕蒼蠅的塑膠繩，緩緩說道：「我還蠻喜歡吃的。」  
說完高采岫才覺得有些臉熱。他小時候根本不住這，但是他似乎沒有更好的藉口來掩蓋自己對點單很熟練的事實——單純因為只要他在半夜來這個滷味攤，便是想林玉鍾了。  
有時候他甚至大膽地一邊和對方通話一邊在這兒吃宵夜，或許也有存著讓對方發現的心思，但眼前這人大約是太過遲鈍，或是因為炒菜的聲音太大，居然連一丁點跡象也沒有注意到，更不曾懷疑過他有時候根本不在家裡，讓他總是對自己暗藏的小心機感到無奈，卻又無法阻止自己下一次再做出一樣的事情。

「今天怎麼這麼晚回來？」一回到家門口，林玉鍾便看見坐在樓梯口的父親，接收到了雖然算不上凌厲卻依舊嚴肅的目光。  
「爸，你怎麼又忘記帶鑰匙了？」只是隨意說了句卻沒有多在意，林玉鍾一面開門一面反問道：「啊今天怎麼這麼早回來？」  
「今天剛好一件大案子剛結，所以就可以早點下班了。」父親向林玉鍾招了招手示意他跟著自己坐到沙發上：「啊你明天是不是聯考成績就要出來了？」  
「爸，是學測啦。」林玉鍾感到有些無奈，方才好不容易舒緩的緊張又再次被挑起：「是明天啊⋯⋯」  
「那你剛剛還在吃滷味喔？這麼有信心？」  
雖然明白父親是調侃，但林玉鍾卻莫名有種被父親抓到他在偷懶、或說他在「約會」的心虛，只能結結巴巴地說：「沒啦，想說放鬆一下啊，而且有點餓了⋯⋯」  
「餓了？啊你桌上的便當是怎麼回事？現在怎麼又吃兩個便當了？以前不是不想要自己做了嗎？補習班的便當不好吃？」父親這回的連珠炮倒是真的開始質疑起來，讓林玉鍾有些緊張——他不曾和父親說過那另一份便當是為了另一個人做的，深怕對方知曉了會被八卦更多；雖然他也不認為有什麼好八卦的，卻同樣也是感到心虛——可是他也感覺到了溫暖。即使父子倆鮮少能夠這樣好好坐下來說幾句話，但父親所給予的關懷還是一樣沒落⋯⋯就算晚了半年，還是好好地被注意到了。  
「呃就⋯⋯突然想要自己做了，想要轉換心情。」  
「緊張喔？放心啦，你爸當年更慘喔，能不能考上大學都不知道咧⋯⋯」父親又開始高談闊論一番，直至注意到林玉鍾不小心沒忍住的哈欠才拍著對方的背放人：「去睡吧。啊加油啊，如果沒考好也沒關係啊，還有七月那個什麼⋯⋯」  
「指考啦爸，這次怎麼沒說聯考了？」林玉鍾笑著吐槽了句，之後起身走向浴室：「那我沖一下澡就去睡了喔，爸晚安。」  
「晚安啊。」  
***  
高采岫今天沒等到鬧鐘響，便被手機簡訊的提示音吵醒了。  
平時他是開震動的，今天卻為了那唯一的目的而開了聲音——他翻身下床，抄起還在書桌上充電的手機，顫著手點開了成績通知的簡訊。  
他總是在林玉鍾面前裝得游刃有餘，努力扮演著安撫林玉鍾的角色，但是他其實對自己的作文也沒什麼底氣；畢竟這標準太主觀了，他也無法確認自己究竟能不能入得了教授的法眼。  
他的目標只有T大，因此他沒有考社會，只需要在意自己是不是60級分。緊張地逐字看著簡訊，終於看見他最擔心的國文。雖然不知道作文究竟幾分，但是⋯⋯他滿級了！滿了！有些擔心的英文也滿了！  
雖然分量不一樣，但是他的英文作文是林玉鍾救的，讓他現在只想抱著對方轉一圈，不，轉幾圈都沒問題！  
興奮地將介面轉到Line，輸入「我滿級了！」的字樣準備發送時，他才冷靜下來，慢慢地將已經輸入的字一個個刪除。  
萬一——雖然他一點也不希望——萬一林玉鍾沒有滿級，這樣做會不會太過分了？會不會就因為這樣甩臉色給他、甚至討厭他？  
這麼一胡思亂想加上方才的歡欣鼓舞，使得即使是冬日、還沉得不像已經五點的天空也無法讓他再次入眠。

走出家門，他猶豫地看向對街——即使兩人住得近，都會一起放學，但是他們除非偶爾碰上，否則從來沒有約著一起上學過。  
他當然沒有笨到沒想到可以約，但是被林玉鍾回絕了，理由是「我要思考人生」。  
這理由令人發笑，但是高采岫笑歸笑，還是明白了對方的意思：「你這就是賴床嘛！」  
「才不是賴床，是思考人生，這很重要的，『吾日三省吾身』知道嗎？」林玉鍾鼓起了臉頰，佯怒著說道：「你這樣不懂得反省⋯⋯欸你幹嘛？」  
「沒，你臉鼓起來了，看起來很好戳。」高采岫明白自己笑得有些誇張了，但他仍舊假裝是因為戳對方的臉戳得興致高昂。  
「哪有鼓起來！」林玉鍾急得抓住了他纖瘦的指尖，讓他覺得自己的手指燙得要流手汗。看向大約是被戳紅的臉，他竟然又升起了想要揉一揉的心思。

回過神來，才注意到自己竟然站在大馬路邊發起了花痴，搖了搖頭，他留戀地將最後一瞥視線留給滷味攤，沒想到竟看見了林玉鍾正呆然地盯著紅綠燈的景象。  
他本來想要開口叫喚對方，但是那渙散的雙眼表明了對方並不在狀態，或許能夠注意交通狀況已經是最大的極限了吧⋯⋯  
明白那個表情定是代表考得不怎麼理想，高采岫立刻跑到對方要走的行人穿越道的這一端等待對方，一面還努力注意著路況以防真有什麼萬一。  
看到對方失魂落魄地走過來，他感覺自己方才得知自己滿級分的興奮全都消失殆盡，取而代之的是心疼，甚至又起了一種想哭的衝動。  
「欸？采岫，你今天也好早啊？」低著頭到走得極近，林玉鍾才發現他的存在，因此揚起一個比哭還要難看的笑容問道：「你是不是滿級啊？看你這樣，肯定可以考上T大的，恭喜你啊～」  
「玉鍾⋯⋯」高采岫不理會眼前人的隻言片語，只是伸手輕輕摩娑著對方的後頸，而後猛地將人撞進自己的胸膛：「不要笑了，想哭就哭吧。」  
「我沒事。」雖然嘴上說著沒事，林玉鍾還是將自己留在這磕得讓他有些不舒服卻無比溫暖的懷抱：「謝謝你，不過我才不像你那麼愛哭。」  
「你怎麼⋯⋯」高采岫驚詫地開口，卻因為有些沙啞的聲音而停了下來。  
「連朋友考差你都可以哭，你不愛哭是什麼。」林玉鍾這回倒是真的笑了，伸手環著對方、調整了個比較舒服的位子：「謝啦，也不算考差啦，就掉國文而已，社會有滿，所以還是可以試試看。」  
——國文。  
「嗯⋯⋯你真的沒事？」依舊緊緊摟著對方，高采岫在對方耳邊問道。  
「沒事啦⋯⋯」噴在耳朵的氣息讓林玉鍾有些癢，而那搔癢感似乎還順著神經和血液傳達到了心臟，讓他整個人心癢難耐，卻不知道為什麼，只好蹭了蹭對方：「只是就⋯⋯沒辦法考T大而已，不能跟你同一間學校了。」  
「沒關係啦，別沮喪啊，你想，如果你考上Y大B組或是BM大，那就都在紅線上，我們還是可以常常約啊。」高采岫又開始安撫似地輕碰著林玉鍾的髮尾和後頸，低著頭笑說道。  
「但是T大的話、大一是在校本部吧？是在公館、綠線吧？」林玉鍾微微抬起頭，看見了高采岫剃得整齊的左鬢和有些發紅的耳輪，不知怎地重新感覺到了這個懷抱的溫度。  
「那有什麼關係？為了見你，跑多遠我都在所不辭～就算你考到Z大，我也會去找你！」高采岫這回倒是不再耳語，反倒說得有些大聲，像是要把這句話昭告天下一樣。  
「那也太遠了，你該不會要說就寒暑假吧？」林玉鍾笑了開來，抬高頭才因為發現兩人的距離近到不像話而愣住——若是高采岫頭再低一點、或是他再把頭抬高一些，兩人就可以直接吻上。  
而在他不知道為什麼沒有打算離去的時候，就被高采岫急促地拉開了距離：「怎麼可能，花蓮可是好山好水呢。」  
「不是都接好無聊嗎？」林玉鍾也沒多想，只是努力想把內心已經消散、有些異樣的躁動自心頭抹去。  
「有你在就不會無聊啦～」高采岫有些輕佻地說道。對方的手依舊留在他的背後，只是這次沒有再把他塞回那個溫暖的懷抱，而是轉向，輕輕推著他往前走。  
「什麼啦，這樣很花錢的。你還是祈禱我考上Y大比較實在啦。」似乎真的感覺比較有希望了些，林玉鍾輕捶一下對方，之後順著那不輕不重的力道邁開了步伐。


	16. 若是他的眼中不再只映有一個人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★看著我。你只要回頭，一定會發現我在看著你。

他後來真切地明白了究竟有多冷。  
就在他站在已經光禿的枝椏下，向冰冷的空氣吐出白色的思念的時候。  
會在圍著老樹的木椅邊上邊聊天邊吃著菜色相同的便當的人們已經不在，取而代之的是偶爾站上一時半刻卻什麼也沒做的人。  
最後他坐在風口，夢見了口口聲聲說可以幫他的人；待到夢醒，他卻只能無助地倒了下去。  
***  
「好多人啊⋯⋯你確定這樣我能篩到Y大B組嗎？」林玉鍾看著整間大教室的人潮，粗估也有一百五十幾位，而這些人都是要面試泛醫科的，那就表示學測肯定都考得很好⋯⋯  
「沒事的，你也就59級分啊。而且如果是看社會不看國文，你就是60級分了欸，肯定有優勢啊。」高采岫攬著林玉鍾的肩膀防止他被大量人潮撞到，張望了會後指向靠近角落的位置：「而且啊你看，像我就沒考社會，那就不會跟你搶BM大了啊⋯⋯坐那吧？」  
「說真的，這樣就表示我們被放養了吧？」坐在三連座位的中間，林玉鍾偏頭向高采岫問道，沒想到卻意外聽見了另一邊傳來的人聲。  
「你說得沒錯。畢竟補習班還要照顧指考的人，加上這間重考班本來就是指考取向——我覺得被放養是很好的比喻。」  
那是一道低沉卻不會含糊的好聽聲音，讓林玉鍾忍不住回過頭：「你是？」  
「啊，抱歉，我剛剛聽到你說的『放養』覺得很好笑，所以就搭話了。」那名男生禮貌地笑了一下。  
對方大約脾氣很好，即使被林玉鍾上下打量著似乎也不惱，只是繼續微笑著說道：「剛才我聽到補習班以前的學長姐在討論，應該是九個人一組比較方便練面試，不過這附近的人我都不熟，晚點可以跟你們一組嗎？」  
還沒看夠人，林玉鍾就被高采岫的聲音拉回了神：「可以是可以，不過你和我們應該是不同班吧？」  
「確實不是，我沒看過你們。」面對高采岫彷彿有些敵意的詢問，男孩依舊不溫不火地說道：「我叫孟宇君，你們叫什麼？」  
「啊、我叫林玉鍾，他是高采岫。」林玉鍾指了指身後的人說道。  
「原來是這樣，很高興認識你們～」孟宇君笑得露出了白牙，看得林玉鍾有些發愣——若說高采岫的笑容就像是冬日的暖陽一樣能夠讓人感到舒適卻依舊耀眼，那孟宇君的笑就或許就是雨後的天空一樣晴朗且乾淨；無論差別是什麼，兩人絕對都是不折不扣的帥哥，不過面前這體格壯得多的人看起來反而比前體育班的高采岫還要給人體育系的感覺。  
然而這人又顯然和粗獷搭不上邊。溫文爾雅的搭話方式不說，連穿搭都很有一套，明明是在補習班這種不適合談戀愛的場合、也可以顯見對方是隨便套的幾件衣服，但就是硬生生被他穿出了品味，加上頸間戴著的一條似乎是銀製的十字架項鍊——看到這飾品時林玉鍾還微微地皺了下眉，不僅僅是覺得那一看就價值不斐，還有十字架被當成了裝飾品的無奈——替他本就出彩的俊朗臉蛋更添了分明亮。

「你們是同個高中的嗎？感覺關係很好耶。」看向依舊搭在林玉鍾肩上的手，孟宇君問道。  
發覺附近向別人搭話的人都是從級分數開始，但這人卻不一樣，讓高采岫來了點興趣，還不忘順道展示一下他的佔有慾：「對啊，雖然不同班，但是我們高一就認識了。」  
「真好。」孟宇君又笑了，但這回笑意卻沒有達到眼底。  
來不及詢問對方的「真好」是什麼意思，講臺上的麥克風試音就打斷了高采岫，讓他只能內心有些不安地聽著臺上人的解說，卻無論如何也不能專注起來。

「采岫！宇君他超神的，真的是九個人一組耶！」  
林玉鍾抓著高采岫的手臂讓他回過了神，卻在聽見對方的後半句話蹙起了眉頭：「宇君？」  
「就⋯⋯他啊？」林玉鍾指了下孟宇君，並有些莫名其妙地看著顯然不在狀態的人。  
「欸，這麼快就忘記我的名字了？」孟宇君笑著調侃了句，但顯然也沒打算將之放在心上：「走吧，看看還要找誰。」  
「啊、好。」

兵荒馬亂地集齊了九個人，高采岫終於有時間來重新檢視孟宇君這個人。  
孟宇君絕對稱得上是一個帥哥，會穿搭，大約也是富家子弟，人又溫和，顯然是很受女生歡迎的類型——他當然不會承認自己有那麼一點危機意識在，雖然或許是因為先認識他們倆，因此孟宇君對他們多了點照顧，但是他卻認為，這人在乎的其實是林玉鍾，讓他忍不住開始喝起悶醋。  
不過現下都只是他的猜測。即使是他這有一丁點偏見的人，依然不得不承認，孟宇君雖然看起來像是什麼都不會的少爺，實際上卻很善於領導跟照顧人，讓大家都能在短短幾分鐘內互相認識一下彼此，並且交談幾句讓氣氛更加融洽。  
但也許是因為同時在想著事，也許僅是因為一時間名字太多了他記不住，他只記住了坐在對面一位看起來很眼熟、恬靜優雅還有些內向的女孩，連香苡。  
過後細問了幾句才明白，那女孩是B女高資優班的，大約是以往辦活動時有打過照面，讓他腦海存有幾分印象吧。

「好冷。」放學時，林玉鍾看向有些心不在焉的高采岫，忍不住突兀地吐出了句，像是要打碎兩人之間凍結的空氣。  
「對啊，你很冷嗎？」高采岫看向不斷對著指尖哈氣的人，立刻將手伸進了口袋：「我有暖暖包，給你。」  
點點頭表示謝過對方，林玉鍾捏了捏暖暖包，最終還是忍不住開口問了他在意良久的事：「你很喜歡那個女生嗎？」  
「沒有，我沒有喜歡她啊！」高采岫立刻瞪大了眼，擺著手澄清道：「你別忘了，我絕對不和B女高的人交往！」  
「但是⋯⋯現在她已經畢業了，也不能算是B女高的了。」林玉鍾依舊低頭看著自己的鞋尖，淡淡地說道：「而且你剛剛一直盯著她看。」  
「我看著她是因為我覺得好像在哪裡看過她，不是因為我喜歡她啦。」高采岫有些急切：「雖然她長得很漂亮沒錯，但是我真的沒有喜歡她！」  
「喔⋯⋯」莫名鬆了口氣，林玉鍾的內心暫時沒了嫉妒，只剩下疑惑：「她長得很漂亮？」  
誤以為林玉鍾還認為他喜歡連香苡，高采岫立刻變得口不擇言：「她長得很漂亮，但是你也很可愛啊。」  
「啊？」林玉鍾迷茫地看著他：「跟我有什麼關係？」  
「呃⋯⋯沒有，沒事。」猛然意識到說得太過露骨，高采岫有些尷尬地轉開了視線，隨後又因為想到另一個問題而開口：「那你覺得孟宇君怎麼樣？」  
「他喔⋯⋯帥哥？」沒有注意到高采岫暗下來的臉色，林玉鍾自顧自地繼續：「蠻會照顧人的，也許是二考、年紀比我們大吧。」  
「喔⋯⋯還有呢？」  
「嗯，應該很有錢⋯⋯啊，感覺像是哥哥一樣。」  
聽到這句話，高采岫就樂了——像哥哥就表示孟宇君沒有機會吧——因此繼續問道：「為什麼你覺得他應該很有錢？」  
「因為他的項鍊啊，那感覺就很貴。還有手表，雖然看起來很舊，但是還是勞力士的啊。」  
「我也是因為這樣所以覺得他很有錢的，默契真好。」高采岫笑了開來，隨後拉住對方的手腕邁開步伐：「快點，快要紅燈了！小心啊，你跌倒我可是會難過的～」

——可是啊，采岫，你剛剛給我的暖暖包，其實早就涼掉了。所以，你現在在意的，到底是誰呢？  
***  
雖然因為林玉鍾說了覺得孟宇君是哥哥而比較放心，回到家、兩人通完電話後，高采岫卻又在躺上床時開始胡思亂想。  
翻個身將臉埋在枕頭，高采岫無視了正斷斷續續震動著手機——反正他已經傳了晚安貼圖給林玉鍾，對方不可能還回什麼字串——心煩意亂的主因，大約是兩人的世界從此不再只有兩個人了：團體練習意味著他們勢必要和其他人有所交流，當然也包含了那不知道是不是「心懷不軌」的孟宇君。  
平心而論，如果作為朋友，孟宇君絕對是個不可多得的好選擇；如果他對林玉鍾沒有別的想法，他們肯定能成為一對好朋友——雖然還不知道孟宇君對林玉鍾的特別照顧是因為什麼，但他還是無法控制地有些吃味。  
「啊！煩死了！」手機依舊在震動，持續打斷他分析著孟宇君各種舉動的思路，於是高采岫跳下床，將擱在書桌上的手機翻到眼前，沒想到傳訊息的人居然是已經時隔一年多沒有聯絡的戴瞳珞。  
疑惑地點開了對話視窗，映入眼簾一張擠著兩張臉的照片就嚇了他好一大跳，看到底下的文字後依舊不敢置信。  
「我跟晉福明在一起了」（上午12：02）  
「聽說你跟你做便當的哥們絕交了 怎麼回事」（上午12：03）  
「喂 你還活著嗎」（上午12：06）  
「領便當了？」（上午12：08）  
「你不會還沒追到人吧？」（上午12：11）  
「你真的在追他？所以才絕交喔？」（上午12：13）  
高采岫越看越驚恐，除了眼前兩個認識的人在交往讓他滿是意外以外，後頭的字眼更讓他慌張——他雖然知道戴瞳珞一直都對林玉鍾和他的關係心存疑惑，但沒想到對方居然問得那麼直白——這不就代表晉福明也知道了嗎？  
但他想不了那麼多，除了回覆「恭喜」、「還沒」和「不是」，便不知道該怎麼辦才好。  
不料戴瞳珞直接秒讀，並且又丟來了一串字。  
「你當初追我不是很乾脆利落嗎？怎麼現在這麼磨蹭」（上午12：17）  
「我又不知道他的性向！」（已讀 上午12：18）  
「喔 承認了」（上午12：18）  
以為戴瞳珞只是來八卦的，高采岫後悔地「啊」了聲，準備要收回前頭的句子，沒想到對方又傳來了新的訊息。  
「你在怕什麼」（上午12：18）  
「他很依賴你 就算失敗 你們也不可能絕交」（上午12：19）  
「睡了 不准給我已讀 不然我就告訴我男友」（上午12：19）  
愣愣地看著對方傳來的倒數第二句話，高采岫開始思考起告白的方式和成功的機率，卻又迅速搖了搖頭，想要把這樣的想法甩出腦袋。  
——現在還不行，一切都還沒上軌道，絕對不可以因為任何事影響林玉鍾的心情。  
這時而苦澀時而甜蜜的起伏，只要他一個人承受就夠了；即使是心痛，也是只屬於他一個人的。


	17. 願他們永不擦肩而過後形同陌路

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★你很在意嗎？你在意的是什麼？

確認了孟宇君在群組上拍板定案的練習時間，林玉鍾輕輕笑了一下。  
接到成績後，他和高采岫都決定先把補習班的指考課程放一邊，將重心擺在推甄申請的二階準備：雖然面試的部分沒有什麼差別，但有些學校的筆試內容卻完全不相同。即使還沒確定能不能篩上，他依舊選擇將重心放在Y大B組的數學和物理筆試，而高采岫則因為滿級分而毫無懸念地將重心放在了T大的化學實驗和生物筆試。  
這樣的安排加上兩人擅長的科目相異，意味著兩人會上的課幾乎沒有交集、他們在班上能見到面的機會屈指可數，反而是面試的練習時間比較有可能相遇。  
這樣一想就又有些失落——或許他還得問問對方，早餐午餐還有沒有要一起吃呢？  
沒想到正當他還在思索要怎麼開口詢問才不會再次讓高采岫覺得他是煩了，對方就打來電話，並自己提了出來：「我都還是會準時到補習班，只是會蹺課而已，所以要繼續拜託你的手藝了喔！」  
這樣的答案讓他十分滿意，橫豎他的座位是在第一排，也沒可能在上課時偷瞄坐在第八排的人；因此就算只能繼續共享早餐午餐，似乎也不會造成什麼太大的影響——他原本是這麼想的。  
可他總會在裝滿水壺後走上過道時習慣性向高采岫原本的座位瞥幾眼，如若那是空的，便意味著不會有回看的燦爛笑容，讓整間教室、整堂課程和他的心情都瞬間黯然失色。  
不過，他們晚上獨處的時間變多了。  
將夜自習全部請掉，兩人會窩在他自己因為堆滿課外書而有些雜亂的房間、開始打備審資料和查詢孟宇君定的練習主題與醫療相關知識。之所以選在他家，是因為還能順便做晚餐，而高采岫顯然對這點十分贊同，便完全沒有提出可以過去他家的選項；另一方面，高采岫甚至開玩笑道，自己家裡有wii，怕一個控制不住就想跑去玩了，過後還順帶邀約，如果兩人都考上了就可以去玩，之前新買的很多卡帶都還沒來得及拆封呢。

而就在忙碌的一週適應和調整後，整組的人終於約好要在每週二、四晚上練習面試，並且高采岫還要另外參加週五晚上T大的讀書會。  
說起來整組的60級分其實不少，像是沒考社會的連香苡、社會14級分的高惠桐和甄郁榭，孟宇君甚至是考了75級滿級分，連社會都滿級，讓整組都瘋狂調侃他應該去年就要考上了。  
「我去年掉英數自三科，你們是要我怎麼篩啦⋯⋯」他記得孟宇君當時無奈卻也早已放下的表情，顯見他根本就比較擅長一類組的科目，但他們的關係卻又還沒有好到有資格過問。  
說來說去，總之，這半年來每晚一起下課的常規要被打破了，因為高采岫星期五下午的時候再沒辦法跟他一起回家了。  
再加上連香苡很明顯同樣是瞄準了T大而去，那就意味著她和高采岫未來很可能成為同學⋯⋯想到這林玉鍾就不甘心地抿了抿脣——因為高采岫沒有女朋友，所以他可以肯定這半年來他就是對方心中最特別的那一個；但是等對方交到了女朋友，不是第一肯定就不用說了，就是他再一次躲起來，也不會有人追過來抱著自己說「我好想你」了吧。  
而這樣的一番聯想，開始讓他惴惴不安了起來。  
***  
期待又有些緊張的練習終於在星期二到來，這次的計畫是針對五大皆空做一次PBL，之後再挑題目進行MMI。  
PBL還算順利，畢竟大家都有事先在家裡看過些資料，也有負責這個主題的人幫忙統整，因此很快就進入了MMI的環節。  
「你好可愛。」這是林玉鍾第一次單獨面對孟宇君，沒想到就聽見對方突然蹦出來的句子，嚇得他一瞬間以為眼前的人被上星期的高采岫附身，沒想到孟宇君只是盯著手上紀錄的紙張繼續說道：「你眼睛張得那麼大，但是一直亂飄，這樣不是更明顯嗎？要固定一個點啦。不過你講的內容我覺得還不錯，有抓到重點也有推銷到自己——你喜歡打棒球？」  
愣愣地聽著對面連珠炮似的一串話，林玉鍾才明白對方一開始說的「可愛」是指他眼睛一直在亂飄的事，而整串話也是對他剛才六分多鐘內發表的回答的總結和感想⋯⋯但是最後一個問題應該只是單純的閒聊吧？  
聽見附近其他組都還在講評，林玉鍾也就不管會不會影響流程，直接答道：「對啊，雖然是被學長拉去打的，但是後來就覺得很好玩，所以有繼續打。」  
「怎麼跟我一樣啊，我也是高中被拉去打排球，後來也覺得很好玩⋯⋯不過我最後沒有繼續打就是了。」孟宇君開頭說得歡快，到後頭卻有些低落了起來。  
「呃⋯⋯為什麼？」察覺到對方的沮喪，林玉鍾又在後頭補充了句：「那個、你不想說也沒關係⋯⋯我只是——」  
「沒事啦，只是因為受傷而已。」孟宇君笑得有些勉強，但為了不要讓林玉鍾緊張下去，還是繼續說道：「反正就右腳膝蓋受傷，好像是前十字韌帶吧，之前發球的時候落地方式不對，所以就報銷了；加上剛好受傷的時候也已經高二下了，所以就被父母禁止了。」  
「很痛嗎？」林玉鍾有些惋惜地盯著對方摩著膝蓋的右手問道：「你打球的時候很厲害嗎？」  
「痛是還好⋯⋯我那時候還是自己走回家的咧，真不知道我腦袋在想什麼。」聽見林玉鍾首先關心的是他自己的感受，孟宇君內心感覺到了一絲絲暖意，卻故作輕鬆地說繼續說著，但是眼神中的落寞卻怎麼樣也騙不了人：「至於打得好不好⋯⋯應該還不錯吧？加上我身高算比較高的，反應好像也比較快，所以學長姐還覺得挖對人了呢！而且之前我們高一的時候有打進四強喔，高二因為少了我這個厲害的主攻手，所以就只有八強啦～」  
「你很遺憾嗎？」林玉鍾小心翼翼地問道。  
「遺憾啊，當然會遺憾，但是至少我的最後一顆發球讓我們進了八強，所以我也覺得值得了。」孟宇君鬆下了雙肩，努力放輕自鼻孔吐出的氣，但還是被林玉鍾聽出了嘆息的意味。  
於是他想要立刻轉移話題，將之集中在排球本身上：「好厲害⋯⋯是跳發嗎？」  
「不是，是跳飄。雖然跳得不高，但是下去的時候沒站穩，拐到了。」  
意識到自己開了個錯的話題，林玉鍾有些尷尬地笑了笑：「喔⋯⋯這樣啊。你高中是哪一間？有機會我去找你的影片，如果像你說得那麼厲害，一定有你的影片吧？」  
「啊⋯⋯有是有，但是都是⋯⋯」欲言又止了一陣，就在林玉鍾準備再絞盡腦汁換個話題讓對方別再猶豫時，孟宇君又繼續說道：「嗯，我高中是Z高，受傷的那個影片應該是2017年的決賽⋯⋯我自己是覺得那個發球很好，但是無論如何也不敢去看了。」  
「2017的時候高二下？」聽見了年分，林玉鍾有些不敢置信：「你跟我們同年？」  
「為什麼這麼驚訝？我看起來很老嗎？」孟宇君也有些哭笑不得，隨後又拍著盤起的腿並瞪大了眼：「我還是第一次聽別人這樣說！我以前去買酒都會被查身分證的！」  
「呃⋯⋯不是，因為你很會照顧人，所以我們都以為你年紀比我們大。」  
「『我們』？喔，是指你跟采岫吧？你們關係真的很好耶，超羨慕的。」孟宇君依舊笑著，卻突然變得清淡，像是隨意拂來的風：「那如果有人跟你說，你是個很重情的人，你就是情聖了嗎？」  
「我——」不明白孟宇君為什麼看起來有些不高興，正想道歉時林玉鍾就被打斷了。  
「宇君，是不是要輪了？」遠處傳來了高采岫的問句。  
「啊、對，抱歉，換下一個吧。」放大音量的孟宇君眼神深邃得像是能夠將林玉鍾看穿，可對方手上的動作卻不滲人，僅是轉而拍了拍他的肩膀輕聲說道：「抱歉，剛剛我口氣太衝了。照顧人的原因太複雜，你們不會想知道的；但是我要說，我跟你們同年，這千真萬確啊。」  
「喔、好。」林玉鍾有些愣住，不僅僅是因為對方的教養——或是壓抑——還有那彷彿看透一切卻依舊殘存悲傷的嘴角。  
而他掛在脖子上的十字架項鍊、也依舊冷冷地閃著光。  
***  
「你剛剛MMI的時候在跟宇君聊什麼啊？這麼開心。」高采岫放學後問道。  
他和孟宇君是在同一輪扮作教授的，因此當林玉鍾對上孟宇君的那一關時，將近十分鐘的時間他幾乎都沒辦法完全專注於面前扮作學生的連香苡的發言，只是在看見孟宇君微微含笑的表情時想要湊過去聽個究竟。  
因此講評完，他便選擇了不要和連香苡乾瞪眼，而是繼續遙望著那兩人；這也是為什麼他能夠立刻注意到孟宇君變了臉色、並趕忙喊話表示差不多該輪下一個人了。  
「喔我跟你說，宇君他以前是Z高的排球隊喔，而且他跟我們同年，我一直都以為他比我們大！」  
「真的假的！？」聽到這話，高采岫也十分驚訝：「他該不會根本就比我們小吧？」  
「我不知道耶，我沒有問。」林玉鍾繼續說道：「喔不過、你是不是也因為他很照顧人所以覺得他比我們大？」  
「對啊，感覺他這方面就很成熟。」高采岫欣喜於兩人的默契，不料林玉鍾接下來的話又讓他嚇了一跳。  
「絕對不要在他面前這樣說喔，我剛剛這樣講，他好像不太高興。」林玉鍾放低了音量，像是在說什麼驚天的祕密一樣。  
「你很在意？」高采岫皺了下眉頭又隨之鬆開——你很在意他開不開心？  
「當然在意啊。」林玉鍾對高采岫在路燈下暗了一瞬的表情渾然不覺，自顧自地邊走著繼續說道：「你不在意嗎？在意他為什麼這麼照顧人。明明是有錢人，應該很任性的。」  
「啊、你說這個啊。」  
「不然你以為我說什麼啦。」  
「沒有啦，我也覺得很奇怪啊。該不會剛才我對他喊的時候你們就在說這個吧？」鬆了口氣後，高采岫也被挑起了好奇心：「啊結果咧？」  
被方才似乎有些狀況外的高采岫逗著楊啟的嘴角並未落下，林玉鍾只是在思索了一會後，轉而繼續說道：「嗯⋯⋯算是吧，但是他的意思應該是說『很沉重所以不要問』，所以我也不知道到底是怎樣。」  
「這樣啊⋯⋯那就不要問吧。」繼續討論這無解的疑惑並沒有任何好處，頂多只會讓林玉鍾對孟宇君更加好奇。這麼想著，高采岫決定先換個話題：「對了，你知道嗎，連香苡是甄郁榭的學妹欸，兩個人都是資優班的。」  
「你怎麼知道？」林玉鍾也有些意外兩人的關聯：「那甄郁榭是二考囉？」  
「甄郁榭說的，不過她也有說她不是二考，是念了一年才決定重考的。」高采岫笑道：「不知道為什麼就是了，因為她以前是財金系的。」  
「你不是也是嗎，大財金師～」林玉鍾笑著調侃。  
「那不一樣啦，我那是指考照分數亂填的，她是認真去念的。」  
「佔別人名額，小心被報復哈哈哈～」林玉鍾繼續笑道。  
「不要再說啦！再說，我就在大庭廣眾下搔你癢！」高采岫被說得也有些不好意思了起來，只得低頭在對方的耳邊祭出殺手鐧。  
「啊、沒事，我什麼都沒說，你聽錯了，高大醫師。」不知道為什麼，林玉鍾反射性地立刻將兩人距離拉了半公尺遠，即使高采岫的手根本還沒伸過來，他卻因為剛才在耳邊拂過的氣息讓全身像是被電流竄過一般而跳離。  
「這才對嘛，林大醫師。」高采岫愉快地揚起了嘴角。那笑容雖然溫暖，眼神卻染上一絲邪魅，像是再一次的電流刺激了心肌，讓心臟毫無預兆地開始加速跳動。  
一聲一聲，即使站內喧嘩依舊，仍擋不住那規律而堅定的擂鼓聲。


	18. 雖然正看著他們卻是想著你說話

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★既然事已至此——我仍舊無法邁出步伐。

T大的面試佔了兩天，分別是四月十九日和二十日。其中十九日只要在鄰近中午時到校即可——雖然是僅需一個多小時的抽籤程序卻不和考試安排在同一天，因此被林玉鍾調侃為「第一志願就是任性」——因此真正稱得上挑戰的，是二十日的面試和筆試。  
對於面試，高采岫並不怎麼緊張，因為他在十三日的時候已經面過Y大A組、有些經驗了——他還慶幸自己因為不想離開臺北、離林玉鍾太遠而沒有篩同樣在十三日的C大，否則又要為Y大的亂數選十三或十四的日期提心吊膽一番——因此，在抽籤抽到靠後的號碼、代表是早上先筆試的時候，他反而鬆了一口氣，畢竟這就表示他不需要一直緊張到下午，而是能在上午就把最沒把握的考試項目解決掉。  
無獨有偶地，他和其他幾位同樣有申請T大的組員們都是在同一梯次，因此大家還能偷偷地用眼神互相加油打氣；化學實驗的時候，反常地戴起了眼鏡的孟宇君甚至就直接恰巧被安排坐在擋了個檯子的對面，而戴著口罩的連香苡更在對方的旁邊開始滴起了藥品。  
不知道是不是心理因素，高采岫感覺題目比歷屆還要簡單許多，連大家當初練習時遇到最繁雜也最讓人擔心卻最有可能考的定性分析完全沒有出現，讓高采岫在看見幾乎沒差多少的甲基紅跟甲基橙時也能心平氣和地去分析它們並回答題目。  
不料就在他以為一切順利時，前頭便傳來了悶響——他不確定發生了什麼事，只知道好像有人被在一旁幫忙的助教帶了出去。直到整個化學實驗的時間結束，他才因為助教的公布得知有考生因為緊張而暈倒，被送到了醫護室；至於後續該怎麼處理那人的成績，則要再和教授討論一番。  
雖然有些驚訝並且好事地想要知道是誰，但是接著等待生物跑臺的時間中，即使沒有明令禁止交談，可在一片壓抑的氛圍裡，他也不好詢問一旁臉色似乎十分難看的孟宇君究竟怎麼回事。

或許是因為T大未曾消化過這麼多二階的人數，整天的流程比Y大慢很多，讓高采岫在下午等待面試的時候還一度打起了盹。在終於輪到他、回過身要離開等待的講堂的時候，餘光看見了正點著頭對他微笑比讚的孟宇君，因此忍不住揚起了嘴角，連帶有些提起來的心也逐漸落了回去。  
終於進到面試間、看到了教授的廬山真面目，高采岫才開始侃侃而談起他的觀點——方才在外間他已經看過指定題的題目，雖然很疑惑為什麼要引用金庸，卻依舊注意到了問題的癥結點是醫病關係——期間教授只會在他每答完一個問題時就問他要不要補充，完全沒有給予任何提示，令他有些擔心自己的回答是不是太過銳利甚至不恰當。  
好不容易等到了個人題，高采岫小小地放鬆了身體。當他準備好接受新一輪攻勢時，就立刻被面前一位看似和藹眼中卻閃著精光的老教授的問題給驚起。  
「你在重考這一年學到了什麼？」  
高采岫愣住了，思考過一會後才緩緩吐露：「我學到了珍惜。」  
珍惜稍縱即逝的時間、珍惜家人給予的協助、珍惜和朋友相處的日常、珍惜得來不易的情誼、珍惜一個人。  
就只為了這一個人，讓他放下身段、放下自尊他都願意，只要對方在最後讓他看見愛情。  
***  
在群組上討論時，得知他偶然和孟宇君選到了BM大的同一個面試時段，讓林玉鍾在四月二十二日早上、看見那溫和的笑臉時感覺到內心的緊張神奇地被緩緩熨燙了。  
「加油。」孟宇君在抽籤時，偷偷用口型向對方傳達道。  
「你也是。」開心地揚起了嘴角，林玉鍾甚至還用雙手握了下拳頭表示支持。  
BM大的二階分成個人面試和團體面試，全部都在半天內結束。不巧林玉鍾和孟宇君一個個人面試時間是在下半時段、而另一人是在上半時段，完全被錯開了。  
在展開籤時，林玉鍾還明顯看見了孟宇君羨慕的眼光，讓因為穿著剪裁合宜的西裝而顯得沉穩挺拔的人多了絲鮮活的年輕氣息。  
他思索了下，便明白了孟宇君顯得羨慕的原因——高采岫前兩天才通過電話跟他抱怨，說T大無論先後面試的人都不能先走，必須要等到大家都面試完才能集體離開，因此讓他們浪費了許多時間在發呆；而BM大則是下半時段先個人面試完的人就可以先走，但是上半時段的還要等到團體面試結束才能一同離開。  
所以他向孟宇君投出了一個半嘲笑半炫耀的淺笑，之後愉快地回到了一開始到場時所坐的位子，閱讀起方才發的薄本中所寫的補助和獎學金規範。  
面試題目不難，前頭幾乎都在閒聊，還有一直都謠傳必定會有的深坑——各個學校的比較。這次他被問到的不是和G大，而是「和Y大比起來，BM大差了哪裡」，大約是因為他只有填Y大B組和BM大吧。  
中間又過了些奇特卻輕鬆的問題。直到最後，教授看了眼時間，而後再微笑著看向他：「還剩下大概一分鐘，用這段時間來說服我們錄取你。」  
「嗯⋯⋯我覺得人與人之間相處的情感是最重要的。」林玉鍾稍作思索便答道：「同樣地，這也體現在了醫生和病人的關係上。我覺得醫病之間不應該只是冷冰冰的醫術，而是同樣要有關心。因此，我非常重視人與人之間的情感。」  
尤其是和高采岫，那原本被他逃避、最後卻自己追上來的、失而復得的情感。  
***  
BM大是所有醫學系最後一天面試的學校，因此原先鬧哄哄地佔據各個補習班角落練習面試的人就像是未曾存在、整個補習班就像是日子從來都如此單調一般，連時間都凝滯在毫無人氣的走廊間。  
而高采岫和林玉鍾也不例外。  
他們回到課上、兵荒馬亂地追著指考進度，內心也猶如萬馬奔騰般，希望時間能夠立刻跳轉到自己報名的學校二階放榜的日子，結束這彷彿永無止盡的折磨。  
雖是永無止盡但畢竟是彷彿，這折磨當然有中斷的時候，就好比兩人又回歸例行的午餐時間——練習面試的那一陣子，雖然同樣會一起吃林玉鍾帶的便當，但時常是匆匆忙忙地吃完就走，完全沒有餘下的時間可以閒聊，因此能夠這樣再次肩並肩吃著午餐的境況讓兩人都十分滿意，對這樣緊湊且壓抑的生活似乎也減了少許不滿。  
他們聽見走廊上幾個人討論著面試的結果——有些牙醫系的成績已經出爐，然而醫學系卻要等到二十六日才開始陸陸續續放榜——但是兩人卻默契地對虛妄的猜測一個字也不多談。也許是認為事已至此沒什麼好說的，也或許是因為不想要讓對方感到不自在甚至難堪；更何況，他們倆之間能聊的東西太多，不需要多這麼一顆危險的地雷來引戰。  
「欸，你今天的番茄炒蛋更好吃了！」高采岫開心地大快朵頤，並在嚥下食物後興奮地和林玉鍾說道。  
「真的嗎？這次的比較好吃？」林玉鍾也是兩眼放著光地反問。  
「對啊！雖然每次都很好吃，但是，嗯⋯⋯這次比較香，我覺得超讚的！」  
「那就好，我還想說新的做法不知道你會不會喜歡呢！」林玉鍾的情緒也被吃得津津有味的對方給帶了起來。  
「只要是你做的我都很喜歡啊～」高采岫笑嘻嘻地貼近他，之後迅速夾走了一口他的番茄炒蛋並扔進嘴裡。  
「欸！」眼看懸空的筷子拯救不回自己的食物，林玉鍾只能恨恨地說道：「那我下次做洋蔥炒蛋。」  
「喂！洋蔥炒蛋除外！」高采岫又作勢要搶，但是這次林玉鍾眼疾手快地擋住了對方的筷子，並將整個人都轉向另外一邊。  
「欸，別這樣，回來啦～我不搶了，好嗎？」看見對方管轉過身背對他，高采岫整個人就急了；雖然因為自己常常偷夾林玉鍾的番茄炒蛋而不認為對方會因為同樣的事生氣，但是畢竟這幾天大家都很緊繃，難保會有意料之外的情緒爆發——說不定林玉鍾早就已經不滿自己很久了，甚至或許⋯⋯從高中到現在都不滿著——思及此，高采岫立刻將便當盒擱在窗檯上，整個人湊過去將下巴靠在對方肩窩，小心翼翼地從背後環住了人並軟下聲音：「不要生氣了啦～」  
懷中的人原先沒什麼反應，卻在他說出最後一句話時猛地震了一下，把便當近乎是用扔的到了窗檯，轉下身子逃出了他的禁錮，留下一臉錯愕的高采岫一人。

連要去廁所的話都來不及說就將那溫暖給推開，林玉鍾摀著紅得像是要滴血的右耳狼狽地衝到了廁所。  
看著鏡子裡頭映著的人，他才發現，發紅的不僅僅是燙人的右耳廓，就連整張臉都緋紅得不像話——剛剛高采岫在耳邊低語時，明明是對方的嘴脣不小心碰到自己的耳朵，可現在感覺渾身燥熱的人卻是自己⋯⋯  
這究竟是什麼？感覺太過怪異，腦子卻又亂得無法細想，他只能用手捧住水，俯身凌亂地往臉上潑去，像是這樣就能洗去那點溫度與異樣、和讓樹苗重新茁壯的肥沃土壤。


	19. 待到午夜十二點整魔法解除之時

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★溢於言表、視而不見、心照不宣。

「這次不緊張了嗎？」四月二十五日晚上，在ZM大已經搶先放榜而出現幾家歡樂幾家愁的情況下，高采岫一面聽著電話另一頭的炒菜聲，一面調笑著問道。  
「會啊⋯⋯」林玉鍾的聲音聽起有些飄忽不定：「但是這次緊張也沒辦法改變什麼了啊，所以還是好好作飯吧。」  
「你有沒有想過，BM大明天早上就出來了。你上了，根本不用吃午餐啊。」高采岫特意避開了「如果」、「的話」之類假設性的用詞，一方面是為了增加對方的信心、減少焦慮，一方面則是他私心認為定當如此——這麼好的人，教授不要的話，也太沒眼光了！  
「但是你要吃啊。」林玉鍾接得很順當，絲毫沒有注意到高采岫的用心，只是直截了當地說出了心中所想：「而且又不一定會上，你別說得這麼肯定啦～」  
「⋯⋯不管，我說會上就是會上。」心跳因為對方自然而然想到他的行為而漏了一拍，高采岫發愣了一會兒才想起來要回話：「而且你都這麼努力了，還沒有上的話，也太不公平了吧！」  
「不是啦，采岫，你也知道，有些事是要靠天分的啊⋯⋯」  
高采岫一聽，便知道對方在說誰，因此有些不悅了起來：「孟宇君那不一樣，他是因為本來就要參加家族啊企業之類的餐會，所以口才才會變那麼好啊；郁榭也是，她在財金系的時候有參加辯論社，會講話也是理所當然的嘛。」  
「欸，采岫，我說天分不是說他們，我是說香苡啦。」林玉鍾的聲音蒙上了層緊張和疑惑。  
「喔⋯⋯的確。」  
連香苡的學科成績是整個重考班裡頭最高的，因此老師們非常看好她的表現。不料在練習面試的時候大家才發覺，連香苡非常不擅長表達：有些人可以邊想邊講，但她卻連靜下來思考的時間都久到太過明顯，甚至還會不小心語出驚人。簡言之，除了長得清秀可人，其它方面幾乎都不是塊面試的好料。  
「采岫⋯⋯那個，我問個問題，你不要生氣喔⋯⋯」兩人之間沉默了幾秒，林玉鍾突然說道。  
「嗯，不會生氣，你說吧。」  
——就算你說你愛上別人，我沒辦法也不可能生你的氣啊⋯⋯  
「你是不是很討厭宇君啊？」  
「啊？」高采岫沒想到對方會來這麼一齣——孟宇君有沒有喜歡林玉鍾他都還沒明白，這會就要接受林玉鍾對孟宇君有意思的現實嗎？  
「就，你剛剛講到他的時候，好像很生氣⋯⋯所以我才會覺得你很討厭他⋯⋯只是為了大家才對他還不錯而已⋯⋯」大約是以為他在等待解釋，林玉鍾將前因後果娓娓道來；雖然為了收音而維持著一定音量，但高采岫還是聽出了其中帶有的幾分委屈和擔憂。  
「喔⋯⋯那不是啦，我沒有討厭他，剛才只是⋯⋯覺得，你這樣沒信心很不好而已。」  
——啊啊我在說什麼啊！為什麼反而變成批評他了啦！  
「喔⋯⋯那就好，我以為你討厭他了，還想問你怎麼了咧。」林玉鍾鬆了一口氣的語氣十分明顯，讓高采岫也放下了怕被懷疑自己是吃醋而吊起來的心。

轉了個念，他想，他不可能討厭孟宇君，即使林玉鍾喜歡或是對方喜歡林玉鍾，他都不可能討厭——他是害怕，害怕對方太過出彩，搶走了他最想要的人。  
除非、除非孟宇君傷害了林玉鍾，或是林玉鍾討厭對方——那這樣他將不只是討厭，是恨，就算到死也會恨著對方吧。  
***  
高采岫忍受著感覺越來越強烈的芒刺在背，低著頭顫著手在BM大的榜單上找尋著那已經刻在心上的名字。  
他首先看見的是甄郁榭的名字，能夠排在前頭根本毫不意外，畢竟對方的口才很好是大家有目共睹的，但是還沒開心多久，那情緒就轉變成了狂喜——林玉鍾的名字被放在正取區塊某一行的最後一個，害他差點在仍上著課的教室裡大叫起來。  
立刻將手機揣回口袋，一抬頭才想起來現在還在上課，只得難受地憋了十幾分鐘——下課鈴響一直都很悅耳，但是這次卻可以稱得上是天籟。  
他跳下座位，不顧往後湧的人潮，閃著躲著到了最前排，給還在狀況外的林玉鍾一個大大的擁抱。  
「你上了！我就知道你會上！」放開對方後，他興奮地大叫著，之後就立刻被班導師趕了出去——  
「高采岫！你上課偷查就算了，不要影響其他人心情！」  
於是兩人便偷偷憋著笑到了教室外頭。

——好想吻他。

看著憋得通紅的臉頰，再瞥向那紅潤的雙脣，高采岫的腦海不合時宜地冒出了這句話。  
而他也真的親上去了，不過不是在嘴，而是在臉頰——他可還沒那個膽子和對方來個毫無預警的單方面親吻。  
——好軟。  
林玉鍾訝異地瞪大眼，左手摀著比方才還紅的臉頰直愣愣地看著他。  
「呃⋯⋯怎麼了？」有些後悔自己的衝動，但高采岫還是決定裝傻到底：「這不是很值得慶祝的事嗎？」  
被對方唬過去，林玉鍾回了魂，還順帶換了一個了然的神色：「你嚇死我了，我們又不是在國外。」  
林玉鍾似乎還是對這樣的親密有些排斥⋯⋯他還以為這陣子已經能夠讓對方習慣了呢——高采岫內心有些沮喪，但還是繼續摟著對方：「我看到甄郁榭也上了，比你還前面，真的很厲害欸。」  
聽見這話，林玉鍾不知道為什麼似乎感到有些不快，說話口氣也連帶變衝了起來：「那你剛剛幹嘛不去找她而是來找我。」  
那你剛剛幹嘛不去親她而是來親我——他想說的其實是這一句話，但是話到嘴邊又被嚥了回去。這話如果說出口，總感覺無論如何調整都會像是怨婦一樣，微妙且毫無道理。  
意外於林玉鍾會這樣問，但是「你嫉妒了喔」之類的問句他不敢問出來。雖然希望答案是肯定的，但是如果得到了否定的答案甚至附帶澄清，他說不定會因為這半小時以來的大起大落而情緒失控——想要吻對方的慾望並沒有因為碰到了臉頰而緩解，反而更加癲狂——他怕自己受不住，更怕對方禁不起。  
「因為我跟你比較熟啊～」語調依然甜膩，但是他已經放開了手，內容也顯然只是敷衍對方而已。  
林玉鍾因此嘟起了嘴——這是他不高興的信號。以往他都會想盡辦法哄回來，但是這回他原本充滿藉口的腦袋只剩一片空白，只能裝傻似地看向背著書包出了教室的甄郁榭。  
「欸，你們在這裡啊。」甄郁榭向他倆打招呼：「也太搞笑了吧，你們兩個好激動。」  
「是采岫在吵，又不是我。」林玉鍾立刻挪開視線，轉而直視甄郁榭，努力忽略依舊站在身旁、那個總能讓他心跳加速的存在。  
「哪有。啊對了郁榭，妳也上了喔。」高采岫一面回嘴一面告訴甄郁榭消息。  
「我知道，剛剛你叫得那麼大聲，我才想起來要查欸。」甄郁榭調侃道：「話說你們關係也太好了吧？你還為了他在上課偷查喔。」  
「啊⋯⋯因為我被他弄得很緊張。」高采岫立刻指向林玉鍾，將責任推卸掉。  
「你不是說我一定會上嘛！」林玉鍾大笑著立刻拆臺：「你到底在騙誰啊～」  
「喔，我欺騙我自己⋯⋯我先去廁所畫圈圈，你們慢聊～」看著林玉鍾笑得紅潤的臉龐，高采岫登時又傻住了，只得飛也似地逃離現場。  
倚上被重重關上的廁所門，他粗重地喘息著，想要努力抹去殘存在腦海中那柔軟的觸感，卻又彷彿上癮似地不斷回味，直到不得不抽離開來。  
***  
雖然已經確定考上了，林玉鍾和立刻收拾走人的甄郁榭不一樣，還是因為想要和高采岫一起吃午餐而等到了中午，卻在出教室時看見提著蒸好的便當卻一臉沮喪的高采岫。  
「怎麼了？」林玉鍾緊張地問道：「哪一間學校先放了？該不會是T大吧？」  
高采岫只有報名國立的T大和Y大，因此無論是哪一所學校先放榜，這看起來就是沒上的樣子絕對不會是個好兆頭。  
「Y大⋯⋯A和B都放了，我們都沒上。」高采岫繼續說道：「而且這次Y大很奇怪，整個群組的人都沒有上，明明備取了超多人的。」  
「我沒關係啦⋯⋯反正BM大離我家比較近，但是你⋯⋯」林玉鍾擔心地問道：「你怎麼辦？」  
「擔心什麼，我還有T大啊！」高采岫勉強提起了嘴角：「而且我本來就覺得在Y大的表現得不太好，T大比較有信心哈哈。」  
「那就好⋯⋯我這幾天也會做早餐午餐來給你打氣！」林玉鍾看見對方終於打開便當並露出真正的笑容後，便下定決心地說道。  
「不用啦⋯⋯」高采岫有些不好意思：「你好不容易可以放假了，還要跑這麼遠過來⋯⋯」  
「嗯⋯⋯沒關係啦，反正都藍線啊，也不用轉車，還可以在這附近亂逛。」  
「呃、這樣你會很辛苦吧？好不容易有自己的時間。」高采岫雖然真的很想天天吃到對方的愛心便當，卻依舊有些猶豫——萬一自己沒有考上，又要讓林玉鍾怎麼辦才好？  
「沒差，突然知道自己上了，我目前也沒有想要做什麼。」  
「咦？」高采岫有些意外，想了一下，決定偷偷在言語上試探對方：「真的假的，沒有想要找女朋友喔？」  
林玉鍾斜睨了他一眼，無奈地說道：「我天天都跟你還有書黏在一起，怎麼交女朋友啊？」  
「也是。」高采岫嘆了口氣——得到了個雖然讓心頭甜了一下卻毫無價值的情報呢。  
正當高采岫兀自酸甜交雜時，林玉鍾也因為閃進腦海的主意而揚起了一抹壞笑，而後又立刻恢復平靜，裝作有些低落地說道：「你吃膩我做的食物了喔？那為什麼不跟我說？我可以換口味啊⋯⋯」  
果然高采岫立刻就把自己從沉思中抽離，慌張地說道：「沒有！我真的是怕你太麻煩而已！你做的食物可是天下第一美味的，我怎麼會吃膩！」  
「沒有就好⋯⋯我還擔心你討厭了⋯⋯」說到最後似乎自己還真的擔心了起來，因此在高采岫急匆匆地澄清後，林玉鍾鬆了口氣的動作便不是裝出來、而是發自內心的了。  
「不會不會！永遠不會討厭的！」高采岫趕忙大力搖頭，甚至不小心說出了心裡話：「我都還想要上大學繼續給你做欸！但是我們都沒有考上Y大⋯⋯好可惜⋯⋯不知道T大的美食街好不好吃⋯⋯」  
「對耶，以後上大學就不能一起吃了⋯⋯」林玉鍾這才意識到問題，也開始低落了起來，而後卻又因為突然想起了什麼而不小心笑了出來：「你剛剛這麼難過，該不會是因為這個吧？」  
「不然呢！我想跟你同一間學校啊！不然我連Y大都不會報！離家這麼遠⋯⋯」  
「你到底是喜歡我的便當還是喜歡我的人啊⋯⋯」看見對方激動的樣子，林玉鍾又笑出聲。  
「便當也喜歡，但是我最喜歡的是你啊！」高采岫沒有多想，依舊大聲地反駁，而後才反應過來——這算不算是變相告白啊？該不會被發現了吧？  
「那就好。」可林玉鍾似乎沒有注意到任何問題，只是滿意地點了點頭：「獎勵你，今天便當盒給我，我等一下自己洗。」  
「你要回去了？」高采岫努力不要讓自己的聲音顯得太過失落。  
「沒有，我等一下去櫃檯那邊拿心得單，下午晚上就寫心得，順便等你一起回家。」林玉鍾笑了笑，很義氣地拍了拍高采岫的肩膀：「怎麼樣，感動嗎？」  
「嗯，感動。我還以為你要回家幫我禱告了。」  
「為什麼你這麼肯定我會幫你禱告？」林玉鍾被對方逗笑了：「而且這樣禱告也太久，不會比較有用啦～」


End file.
